Soñarás con él
by Annasak2
Summary: En los sueños él permanecerá y a su tiempo saldrá para tomar lo que pretende deshacer.Viejos amigos regresarán y un nuevo aliado tomará la insignia del verdadero enemigo.¿Te atreverías a enfrentarlo o es que simplemente...? YohXAnna Spoilers Manga
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los derechos de autor son exclusivamente de Hiroyuki Takei

**Soñarás con él **

**Prólogo**

Durante años había soñado con una inmensa tranquilidad, con ser aceptado entre los demás y cumplir los objetivos de cada uno de mis amigos, ese era mi sueño, construir un mundo de felicidad. Pero más que nada, yo añoraba un título, deseaba con toda mi alma ser el Shaman King.

Ha pasado un mes desde aquella batalla en el continente Mu. En las lejanías de la superficie, era difícil creer que alguien más vendría a nuestro auxilio, pero que equivocados estábamos. Descansamos por poco tiempo y nos dirigimos a pelear nuevamente, sólo para encontrarnos con más oficiales dispuestos a defender hasta su muerte al Shaman King.

Kalim y Silver en principio fueron nuestros más duros contrincantes. Ellos sólo cumplían su deber, y nosotros sólo caminábamos a una muerte segura. Pasamos por arduas pruebas, el tiempo se agotaba y sólo dos personas me acompañaban en condiciones aceptables para pelear, Horo Horo y Ren, pues mi poder espiritual se había debilitado en gran parte a mi pelea con Silver.

Ambos tenían, probablemente, la mitad de su poder espiritista, pero suficiente para hacer frente a mi hermano. Luchamos incansablemente. Agotados y exhaustos vimos llegar a Anna y Manta, que junto con Anahol venían en nuestra ayuda. Hao había tomado posesión de los conocimientos de los grandes espíritus, y vencer a un Rey era arriesgar la vida en un probable intento por destituirlo.

Hao era un ser lleno de maldad y vulnerable a la vez. En su corazón existía esa fragilidad, pero había creado una dura coraza difícil de penetrar y la cual hubo de ser la principal causa de su "muerte". Mikihisa fue quien intervino en el último momento. Detecté su presencia en mi último ataque, él lo había protegido, nunca lo dejó morir. Era su amor de padre lo que le impidió abandonarlo a su suerte.

Hao Asakura, el Shaman King oficial había muerto en mi último golpe, todos lo sabían o al menos todos lo creían. Sabía que Hao había perdido con la expulsión de los grandes espíritus más de la mitad de su poder espiritista y un algo en él había cambiado radicalmente, lo cual no me sabía explicar.

Sin embargo, un título nunca sonó tan insignificante, había eliminado a Hao sólo por conseguir mis ideales, y destruir su obsesiva venganza, pero no me había dado cuenta que sólo había destruido una pequeña parte de sus ideales, pues aún le queda una simple opción.

Después de la batalla, era junto con mi padre, el único en pie. Ren y Horo Horo apenas podían mantener los abiertos; Anna estaba agotada, pero consiente de toda la situación y todos los demás habían caído en un terrible sueño. Goldva apareció detrás de mí, declarándome el único ganador, pese a eso, no estaba totalmente convencido al igual que Ren y Horo Horo, decidiéndonos el titulo en una pequeña batalla más adelante y en la cual obtuve el título que tanto añoraba.

Todo eso me traía muchos recuerdos muchas incógnitas, también muchas preocupaciones y sueños extraños. Tantas cosas habían cambiado, tantos ideales y metas, y también mi vida.

-Luce preocupado, Amo Yoh.- Me dijo Amidamaru. Su tono de voz era mucho más oscuro de lo normal, probablemente estaría preocupado por mi abstracción.

-No es nada, Amidamaru, es sólo que….

-Que aún no lo ha asimilado por completo.-Completó mi oración de manera tan natural. Conocía todos mis secretos y mis preocupaciones, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

-Supongo que debe ser eso, la idea no suena mal, pero… temo que llegó en el momento menos oportuno.

Mis palabras eran sinceras, no me sentía preparado. Tenía miedo de afrontar algo con mis padres, especialmente con mi abuela, como le diría que nosotros…

-Amo Yoh, hemos llegado

A veces suelo ser un poco distraído, sobretodo cuando mis pensamientos no me dejan tranquilo. La pelea en efecto me dio el agraciado título, pero no mi tranquilidad, para eso aún faltaba mucho por recorrer.

Dejé las bolsas de los víveres en la cocina, excepto una. Amidamaru desapareció de mi vista, él sabía muy bien el contenido de ella y he de suponer que deseaba darme cierta privacidad.

Mis amigos estaban ausentes, ninguno habitaba con nosotros en la pensión, cada uno había regresado a su lugar de origen y retomar ciertas actividades, al menos hasta que fuesen llamados nuevamente a la aldea Parche. Sin embargo, lejos de extrañarlos, mis pensamientos sólo los podía ocupar una sola persona, Anna Kyouyama.

Subí por las escaleras y caminé por el pasillo de la planta alta, hasta llegar a su habitación. Toqué tres veces antes de ser invitado a pasar. Y con la misma precaución me adentré a su habitación. Todo en perfecto orden, nada fuera de su lugar, todo como ella. Esa era una cualidad que muchas veces a mí me faltaba emplear a fondo, aunque estaba seguro que ella lo encaminaría a ser un hábito.

-¿Haz comprado ya los vivieres?.-Me preguntó con neutralidad en su voz.

-Sí.- Le conteste con simpleza; mientras me acercaba a ella, que estaba sentada en la mesa de su balcón, como queriendo observar a detalle el cielo, aún llevaba puesta la yukata.

Caminé silenciosamente a ella y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. No observé su rostro de frente, pero estoy seguro que aquello le habrá sonrojado un poco las mejillas.

-¿Cómo estás?.- Le pregunte como si eso fuera ya un hábito, más que el de la limpieza.

Me había puesto ya enfrente de ella, para admirarla con toda franqueza. Anna tenía facciones muy delicadas en su rostro, que volverían loco a cualquier hombre si la miraran como yo lo he hecho.

-Igual que siempre.- Me dijo con evasión, sabía que mi beso en su mejilla no era lo que ella esperaría en estos momentos de nuestra relación.

Su reacción y su tenue color en sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido por mí, al menos no en estas ocasiones, ya que en el pasado poco me habría importado si se enardecían por mis actos o por mi frialdad, porque en efecto yo era más frio con ella, que ella conmigo.

-Te he traído algo, espero que te guste.- Le dije tranquilamente; mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa para darle mayor importancia a mi presente.

Le entregué la pequeña bolsa que cargaba aun conmigo. Sé que esto debió tomarla un poco por sorpresa, especialmente por el detalle de la bolsa. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme agradecido por ser yo quien viese en su rostro abordado de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo felicidad, pues había esbozado al igual que yo una muy tenue sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero que igualmente pude notar.

Tomó de mis manos la bolsa y la abrió. Observé como dejaba en la mesa la bolsa para tomar el contenido de ésta. Me hubiese llevado una gran decepción de saber que no le gustaría, pero sentí que eso no ocurriría. Su rostro reflejaba curiosidad por lo que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Te ha gustado?.- Pregunté con curiosidad de saber su respuesta, aunque el reflejo de su cara me daba a entender perfectamente la respuesta.

-No parece ser un regalo para mí.- Me contestó sin siquiera mirarme, seguía su mirada fija en ese pequeño pedazo de tela.- Aun así, es un lindo overol .- Agregó esta vez observándome a mí

Sabía bien a lo que se refería, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver la intensidad de su mirada. Si alguno de mis amigos me viera, seguramente se burlarían de mí, especialmente por no saber llevar mi relación.

-Qué bueno que te guste.- Le dije con franqueza, pues me había costado elegir algo que pudiera compartir sus gustos y Amidamaru no parecía estar en la misma sintonía del siglo XXI.

El overol era pequeño, pero aun así bastante grande para una criatura recién nacida. Sin embargo, mi regalo no tenía por el objetivo ser su primera ropa, sino demostrarle que realmente me importaba el hecho, lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Lo había comprado para sentir cerca a nuestro bebé, aun si este empezaba sus primeros meses.

-Gracias.- Me susurró tranquilamente; mientras guardaba mi obsequio en la pequeña bolsa.

Jamás me sentí enternecido al ver a una mujer, casualmente un bebé, pero nunca una mujer. Había visto a mi madre hacer cosas agradables para mí, a Tamao llorando, pero a pesar de ello no me conmovía en absoluto. En cambio, la mujer que tenía delante de mí me había desarmado por completo con una simple mirada.

-¿Quieres salir? Te haría muy bien caminar un rato.- Le dije con la esperanza de no ser rechazado en mi invitación, todo sea por el bien del bebé sabría que ella no se negaría.

Tardó en contestarme, pero aun así no hubo ninguna negativa

-Espera abajo, me voy a cambiar.- Dijo con indiferencia, pues a pesar de conocernos mutuamente, yo la respetaba profundamente.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a tomar un poco de dinero mientras ella se cambiaba, ya que por la hora, casi estaba seguro que tendría un poco de hambre. Pese a ello, no me molestaba en lo absoluto, me había impuesto por meta darle todo cuanto ella deseaba, si quería verme sufrir entrenando, la complacería a toda costa.

Suspiré hondamente, a pesar de haber compartido en dos ocasiones las habitaciones, ninguno de nosotros dormía juntos. Era un acuerdo silencioso y yo no me habría atrevido a pedirle dormir conmigo, esa era la realidad.

Cuando me había confesado su estado, no pude evitar asustarme por el hecho. Anna Kyouyama estaba embarazada con escasos 15 años. Sabía de antemano que mi abuela me mataría por el simple hecho, mi madre probablemente lo aceptaría con menos problemas, pero definitivamente enlodaría el nombre de la sacerdotisa y eso era lo que le preocupaba a Anna.

Aún así yo tenía gran parte de la culpa, una primera vez era pasable, pero una segunda, especialmente inducida por mí, había dado justo en el tiro. Sin embargo, y pese a mis culpas y contradicciones, no pude evitar sentirme realizado. El simple hecho de que dentro de Anna creciera un hijo mío, me hizo sentir un orgullo sin igual, pero tenía que ser discreto o todos lo notarían.

Bajé a la planta baja. Ahora era Anna quien me esperaba en la puerta. Llevaba su vestido negro corto y su inseparable pañoleta.

El vestido se ceñía a sus cadenas y su vientre plano. Nadie sospechaba que dentro de ese esbelto cuerpo estaba creciendo mi hijo, de hecho yo mismo no lo creía. Anna casi tenía los tres meses según me había dicho y no existían pruebas notables de su embarazo.

-Si sigues como idiota, me iré sola, entendiste.- M e espetó con rudeza, digna de ella.

No pude evitar reírme un poco, pues a pesar de todo Anna seguía siendo casi igual.

Sin embargo, últimamente había experimentado cambios de carácter muy drásticos, de enojada a melancólica. Lo cual me hacia cuestionarme si realmente era distancia lo que necesitábamos. No la había vuelto a tocar, ni siquiera por error. La última vez había sido el beso que le di cuando me entregó el oráculo virtual, la perfecta excusa para acercarme a ella.

Caminamos un rato por el parque y por los colores en el cielo diría que estaba a punto de oscurecer. Anna había permanecido en cama casi todo el día, no se había sentido nada bien desde que había despertado.

-Yo tengo la culpa.- Pensé en voz alta, lo suficiente para que ella me escuchara

-¿De qué hablas?.- M e preguntó extrañada

-El entrenamiento de mi abuela te dejó muy agotada, debe ser demasiado cansado en el estado en el que estás..- Le dije con un poco de vergüenza, pues en parte no había mucho en lo que podía ayudarla.

-Puedo resistirlo, no soy tan débil como piensas. Es el precio por ser una digna esposa del Shaman King.- Pronunció con frialdad en cada una de sus palabras.

Muy dentro de mí sentí eso como una daga profunda, era una represalia o una inusual frase para darme cuenta del verdadero significado. Matrimonio. Nos habíamos saltado al último paso de esa palabra y aun acabado el torneo nunca hubo salido de mi boca una propuesta semejante. Me molestaba un poco ese asunto, no por que me negará, sino que no se podía.

-Aún sin entrenamiento, eres la más digna para tal honor.- Le dije con orgullo, algún día la premiaría por todo eso.

-Tú abuela no me verá con buenos ojos si sigue pasando el tiempo.- Me dijo con indiferencia, mientras su mirada se perdía en la inmensidad del paisaje.

Su mensaje fue conciso y a su vez intrigante, pues yo muchas veces tenía la misma duda. Si no me casaba cuanto antes con Anna… ¿la humillaría mi familia por entregarse a mí de manera tan fácil? ¿Cómo nos verían después de saber la verdad?

Yo sabía que eso era mentira, tanto a ella como a mí nos costo dar un brinco a nuestra relación, pero eso ellos no lo entenderían. Era imposible que no nos sintiéramos atraídos el uno por el otro, vivíamos como adultos desde antes de empezar la adolescencia, nos educaron con estándares diferente a cualquier niño, incluso a mis amigos, que estaba seguro no llevaban una responsabilidad tan grande como nosotros dos.

-Aquel que diga algo en tú contra, de tu honor y de nuestro bebé, no vivirá para osar burlarse.- Le dije con seguridad, pues estaba dispuesto a defenderla a toda costa.

-Tendrás que callar muchas bocas, en ese caso.- Me dijo tranquilamente; mientras sus ojos me miraban con intensidad.

-Me basta con tener tu confianza para saber que puedo hacerlo- Pronuncié con temor de ser rechazado y de que ella me reclamará mi falta de responsabilidad.

-La has tenido siempre, aun cuando las cosas no siempre están a tu favor.- Escuché de sus labios, aquello fue para mí un regalo hermoso, aun con todo no dudaba de mí.

-Los sé, es otra alternativa la que tengo que tomar. – Confesé, trataba de entenderla, nuestra actual relación estaba flotando sin tomar un rumbo fijo.

Cualquiera que nos mirara en aquella banca, no le cruzaría por la cabeza semejante locura. No parecíamos una pareja, cada uno caminaba por su lado, miraba el paisaje menos los ojos del otro. Sin embargo, dentro de mí no cabía la menor duda que quería a Anna tanto como a mis amigos, pero el cariño a ella era especial e inigualable.

Anna había sido la persona que me había hecho responsable desde el primer momento en que la conocí. Nunca había tenido deseos de proteger a alguien cuando la conocí, entonces algo en mí cambió desde ese día. Matamune fue mi primer espíritu acompañante, pero había sido la itako quien había sanado las heridas de mi frío corazón.

No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por ella, la quiero de eso estoy seguro, la amo por su entereza y valor. Probablemente ya la amaba antes del día en que ella y yo tuvimos nuestra primera experiencia; sin embargo, la figura de mi hermano aun prevalecía en mi mente y corazón, sabía que en cierto momento del torneo de shamanes, Anna había sentido cierta flaqueza con Hao, rió a su lado y manifestó un cierto agrado por los halagos que él le dirigía.

Nos detuvimos a comprar un helado cerca del lago. Y a pesar del silencio, nada en nuestro entorno parecía incomodo. Los pensamientos y sueños con Hao me hacían perder el equilibrio. Estaba seguro que Anna me amaba, de lo contrario jamás hubiese tenido algo que ver conmigo. Pero yo… ¿Acaso podría ser un buen prospecto para ella? ¿Confiaba plenamente en ella? ¿Heriría sus sentimientos si le confesará que nuestro sueño juntos tal vez se pueda convertir en un infierno?

-Anna, yo tengo que confesarte algo…

Su mirada se posó en mí al instante. Eran tan duras las palabras que le diría que me destrozaba el corazón. Intentaría no lastimarte, aunque tenga que partirme el alma en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras nunca llegarían a sus oídos, pues los dos espíritus de mi padre llamaban poderosamente su atención, tanto así como su preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anna?.- Atiné a preguntarle con un gesto de alarma, pues su rostro no reflejaba nada bueno.

-Tu padre, él… murió.- Me dijo con pausas, como tratando de disimular la triste noticia.

Un accidente automovilístico había provocado su muerte, aquel que una vez consideré mi papá, simplemente se fue sin dejar rastro alguno.

Fuimos al lugar del accidente, corrí más a prisa que Anna y llegué con mayor rapidez a donde aún se encontraba tendido su cuerpo. Su máscara había salido volando de su rostro, aquel que pocas veces en mi vida vi.

-¿Quién es usted?.- Me preguntó con rudeza un oficial.

-Es su hijo.- Escuché decir a Anna con seguridad, había agradecido tanto que ella estuviera a mi lado.

-Lo lamento mucho.- Me dijo en señal de arrepentimiento por la rudeza de sus anteriores palabras.

Anna había observado tenuemente la sombra de un espíritu. No era necesario abordar palabras, sabíamos de antemano de quien se trataba a la perfección. El oficial se retiró para darnos un poco de privacidad; mientras Anna se acercaba a mí.

-Estaré cerca. – Me dijo con clara señal de apoyo, pues sabía perfectamente lo que había que hacer o al menos lo que pensábamos hacer.

El accidente había ocurrido cercano a la pensión y era fácil que Anna pudiera comunicarse con alguno de los muchachos. Tras fallecer Fausto, el único que podía revivir era Jun Tao y Ryu, que al parecer habían aprendido las artes del equipo gandala. Observé como aquel espíritu se detenía delante de mis ojos.

La máscara brillaba por su ausencia en ese reflejo casi transparente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios. Era feliz siendo libre, que no puede evitar cuestionarme por qué de su felicidad en nuestra incertidumbre.

- Es tiempo de dejar las ataduras en el pasado y vivir con plenitud.-

-Aún estás a tiempo, Mikki.-Le dije esperanzado de que esas palabras sólo fueran ilusiones y no verdades

-No, Yoh. Para mí ya no hay tiempo, sólo me dediqué a mal gastar mi tiempo y me olvidé de los demás. Sólo quiero que le digas lo mucho que la quise y que deseo que sea feliz.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer? .- Le dije casi como un reproche, su actitud no me parecía justa, especialmente para mí.

-No lo sé, haré lo que siempre estuve destinado a ser… un vagabundo.- Intenté contradecirlo, mas él ya se había adelantado.- Yoh sólo quiero que me prometas algo, no la dejes ir. No cometas mis errores y se un buen padre.- Pronunció con lagrimas en los ojos, de estar vivo estoy seguro que habría caído en mi cabello.

Sin embargo, se había desvanecido. Ni una despedida, ni una lagrima hubo en mis ojos, sólo la ultima frase me había quedado grabada. Probablemente si él no hubiera dicho eso, yo mismo hubiese cometido un error que hubiese acabado con mi existencia.

Esa noche viajamos a Izumo, Anna no había comprendido cabalmente que había pasado con el espíritu, pero no quiso indagar más. Ella fue quien le dijo propiamente a la abuela del incidente, movió sus contactos y Manta había realizado algunos trámites para llevar el cuerpo ante mi madre. Supongo que esperaba que yo lo hiciera, pero me sentía un poco conmocionado por todo ese asunto, ya que a pesar de ser shamanes, la muerte no dejaba de ser trágica.

De un momento a otro no supe como pasó el tiempo tan rápido, veía a Anna descansando en el tren y al siguiente mi mente traía a mi madre. Comunicarle la noticia era una tarea que la abuela había hecho, pero ella se negaba a aceptar esa muerte de manera tan natural.

Aun veía a mi madre gritarme y reclamarme el por qué de mi decisión. Mis palabras poco salían de mi garganta, pues aunque no fue la figura ideal paterna, era mi padre. Ni un lamento había salido de mi boca, nada.

-Él ha muerto, nada queda por hacer.- Dije con serenidad, tratando de reprimir las lagrimas. Ahora era yo la fortaleza.

Manta entendió a la perfección mis sentimientos, aunque no mis razones. Salió con Ryu al patio, quien se había enterado e inmediatamente había llegado a casa de mis abuelos. Pero nada ocurrió, él lo había decidido y así sería, mi padre Mikihisa Asakura no reviviría nunca.

-No puedes hacer esto, aun queda una solución.- Gritaba casi desesperada mi madre, jamás la había visto en ese estado, pero algo era seguro, estaba furiosa.

-A veces las soluciones no siempre nos llevan a algo bueno.- Expresé con tristeza en mi tono de voz.

Oí sus sollozos en esa noche oscura. Anna se acercó a ella con cautela, y tocó su hombro con suavidad, en busca de brindarle su apoyo de manera más cercana que la mía. Me miré en aquellas bellas perlas, sabía que estaba siendo duro, lo bastante como para herirla a ella también. Suavicé mis palabras y me acerqué a mi madre, cogí su brazo y le miré con suplica me perdonase mi falta. Me dolía tanto como a ella, pero había una máscara en mí que no quería reflejar, al menos no delante de ellas, Mikihisa había sido duro al no concederme a mí el mismo acto que a Hao.

Mi madre buscó refugio en los brazos de Anna; mientras ella expresaba palabras de consuelo en su oído. Su fortaleza y entereza era impresionante, hacía unos momentos la había visto derramar lágrimas por mi padre, y ahora calmaba de forma impresionante a mi madre y con ella a mí.

En ese momento no dudaba de mi realidad, Anna era la perfecta esposa, por desgracia eso estaba lejos de mi alcance si deseaba seguir con ella.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A:No espero milagros, pero con franqueza éste es uno de mis favoritos, de no ser el que más me ha gustado escribir, lo dejó a su criterio.

Nos veremos pronto

Annasak2

12


	2. Capitulo I Mi debilidad

isclaimer: Los derechos de autor son exclusivamente de Hiroyuki Takei

Alerta: Contiene algunos elementos del manga.

* * *

**Soñarás con él**

Su cuerpo subía y bajaba continuamente. Cada noche realizaba la misma rutina, sin dolor, sin rencor, sólo con el afán de engrandecer su musculatura.

Sus músculos se tensaban por el ejercicio de los brazos y a pesar de ello, no detenía su labor. Como si su mente vagara por otra parte, así se encontraba, con los pensamientos volando muy lejos de ahí. En ellos no veía su sueño frustrado, al contrario, se había engrandecido en cuanto su amigo compartió su visión.

Poco más de un mes había pasado desde su última batalla. Espíritu con espíritu, alma contra alma. Un combate casi imposible de ganar, el enemigo y él, sus amigos y el título, que a fin de cuentas no pudo conseguir, pero que analizó cada noche con perfecto detalle, su error, la faltante.

_-Si existe confusión, jamás lograras derrotarme.-Fueron las palabras que Yoh le había dicho a Ren Tao._

Horokeu Usui era uno de los guerreros legendarios que se encontraba en un nivel más alto de poder espiritista que Tao y Asakura, y sin embargo, nada de eso detenía al castaño. Había exigido un nuevo combate contra él y Ren, obteniendo el título por fuerzas mayores, cada uno agotando sus reservas, sus energías y también sus ilusiones.

Tres… eran el número de batallas contra el shaman y en cada una lo sorprendía con mayor grado. Su actitud era sumamente difusa. En cada batalla, siempre tenía una actitud diferente, unas veces amable, otras tantas confiada y sólo una vez lo vio con miedo. Eso, sin duda, era algo que nadie entendía, salvo una persona…

-Anna

El sonido de la lluvia y sus pensamientos dibujaba la imagen de la chica en cuestión de segundos. El complemento del Asakura estaba en ella, casi estaba seguro que la única que conocía al castaño a plenitud era ella. Sus pensamientos, sus secretos, hasta sus confusiones y temores. No tenía motivos para dudarlo, sólo tenía que indagar en sus recuerdos y lo hallaría.

Cuando la chica había llegado al territorio prohibido, jamás cruzó por su cabeza una cosa, y esa era verla pelear. Anna tenía un grandioso despliegue de poder espiritista, que lo había dejado mudo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los Asakura mostró impresión de eso, al contrario, el apoyo que le había brindado al menor fue tal que el brillo en su mirada reflejaba un destello ganador.

Fue entonces, cuando Horo Horo había aceptado su derrota. Jamás había entrado en detalles de su relación, de hecho no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero…

-¿Acaso tener novia te da motivos de ser más fuerte?

No, no era eso, corrigió al instante. Él también tenía un gran apoyo en su hermana, ella confiaba plenamente en que conseguiría cumplir su sueño. Entonces… ¿Qué hacía distinto a Yoh?.

La determinación en sus ojos era clara. Sus palabras animaban a cualquier desamparado, pero él… que era un ser distinto, encontraba en esa amistad una calma inexplicable. En él había encontrado el espíritu guiador, aquel personaje que sin saber del todo la situación puede anticiparse a ello, como si tuviese la capacidad de tener el conocimiento adecuado, la precisión, todo.

La tranquilidad de Yoh era el poder que tenía para clamar a todos, pero... su arrolladora decisión por hacer las cosas y la fuerza de su corazón lo hacía invencible ante cualquier enemigo. Y ahí entraba ella de nuevo…

_-Por eso pienso que Yoh es el mejor.- Había dicho la rubia en la primera batalla del castaño._

Anna era incondicional a su amigo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo hacía sufrir en sus entrenamientos, con los golpes, los maltratos y sus rudas palabras, ella siempre estaba ahí. Bien sabía que la familia de Yoh estaba muy dispersa, así que era obvio que su mayor peso recayera en la itako. Por lo tanto, ambos eran una inexplicable y rara unión, pero lo que estaba seguro es que gran parte de su fuerza oculta recaía… en que su corazón no mostraba confusión. Así, que su derrota no fue difícil de asimilar, inclusive para su familia.

_-Yoh era el más indicado. Eso ya estaba predestinado y me alegro de eso.- Hablé en aquella ocasión, satisfecho, pues había dado lo mejor de mí. _

_-Hermano- Pronunció Pilika sumamente conmovida. _

_-No te preocupes, Pilika. El combate fue justo y limpio, por lo tanto la derrota también lo fue.- Sonreí a mi hermana, quien a punto estaba de llorar. _

_- Aunque no fuiste el elegido, sé que cumplirás nuestro sueño- Me dijo totalmente convencida de que así sería._

_-Gracias, siempre cuento contigo.-Y la abracé, sin duda era mi mejor apoyo durante mi batalla y mi vida.- Y tú viejo,¿ tienes algo que decir?.- Me dirigí de manera brusca, como siempre a mi padre._

_-¿Acerca de qué?_

_-Papá, dile algo.-Insistió Pilika, si existía algo a lo que él no se resistía era a ella._

_-Felicidades.- Dijo con una sonrisa a penas perceptible en su rostro._

_-¡!Cómo que felicidades!!.- Le reclamó Pilika_

_-Gracias.- Le dije, interrumpiendo a mi hermana, ciertamente no éramos, ni somos la gran unión, pero comprendía perfectamente sus palabras. Si cada batalla nos vuelve más fuertes y mejores, entonces era un símbolo de felicidad y no de tristeza. _

_-No me des las gracias, tendrás que trabajar por el dinero que te gastaste en el viaje.- Habló de un modo poco táctil, lo cual me molestó de sobremanera, aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado a ello._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Después de que puse mi esfuerzo en venir aquí, pelear y morir, todavía me tengo que poner a trabajar!_

_-Es la fortaleza de todo hombre.-Respondió con tranquilidad. Bueno no valía la pena molestarse tanto por eso, si al fin de cuentas tenía razón, y ponerme a trabajar era una solución para mí.- Sé que reprobaste matemáticas, así que tendrás que estudiar todos los días.- Y fue ahí donde nuestros pensamientos ya no habían sido tan unidos._

Recordaba como sus palabras lo habían dejado blanco de la impresión. No había contado cuánto tiempo tenía sin ir a la escuela, pero podía garantizar que no le agradaba en lo absoluto regresar a clases. Repentinamente eso le quitó fuerzas para seguir ejercitándose y descanso en el borde de su ventana.

Fijó la vista en su cena, Pilika la había preparado especialmente para él. Y como cada noche, siempre se enfriaba. A pesar del gran apetito que tenía, esta vez se había contenido un poco más de tiempo antes de devorarla como era debido.

La lluvia seguía con fuerza afuera, hasta que llegó un punto en que aquello parecía más una tormenta que una simple llovizna. El viento sacudía con violencia las ramas de los arboles y también en los techos de las demás chozas, como si en cualquier momento eso fuera a tumbarlas. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó poderosamente su atención.

El vaso que se encontraba en su charola, comenzó a vibrar de manera impresionante. Comenzó a sentir un leve mareo en ese momento, no, no era eso, había sido un movimiento de la tierra y aquel objeto no había dejado de temblar, hasta que cayó con estruendo al piso. Y los gritos comenzaron.

-!! Hermano!!

La voz de Pilika sonaba alarmada, como si aquello fuera algo terrible. Inmediatamente salió del lugar. La lluvia golpeaba con frecuencia su rostro, impidiéndole ver dónde se encontraba. Y sorpresivamente, un trueno cayó.

Jamás había visto con tal estruendo a la naturaleza. Y nuevamente el suelo se movió con más violencia, como si se agitara en un leve sismo. Fue entonces cuando la ubicó, Pilika estaba en el suelo, con un árbol de moderado tamaño sobre su pie. Ella seguía gritando y llorando con desesperación.

Corrió asustado a su lado, mientras los truenos seguían cayendo de par en par, uno tras otro. Pero eso estaba apenas comenzando. Las ráfagas de viento se habían incrementado considerablemente. Trató de levantar el árbol, pero el peso era demasiado para él.

Todo parecía un ambiente infernal y aunando a ello los gritos de su hermana, el shaman parecía caer en la total desesperación. La lluvia caía copiosamente y a un ritmo brutal. Y de pronto, un estruendo cayó cerca de ellos, los rayos no parecían dejar de caer, pero ese no era el principal problema. Un árbol cercano caía justamente en su dirección.

Horo Horo se paró de inmediato, para sostener el gran árbol que caía justamente sobre ellos. A pesar de su fuerza, era sumamente difícil mantenerse en pie con tal peso encima. Otro trueno cayó y esta vez quemaba el tronco que sostenía. Trató de soltarlo, pero no podía, hasta que alguien lo ayudó, su padre había llegado.

Ambos tomaron el gran tronco y lo rodaron lejos. Su padre tomó de inmediato a su hermana, quien estaba empapada con la lluvia. Más el viento no pareció contento con eso y un gran remolino se formó, dirigiéndose a ellos. El shaman se preparó para hacer una gran barrera de hielo, la cual chocaba con las ráfagas de viento. Inútilmente cayó, ese era un elemento que no dominaba y el cual estaba a punto de herirlo gravemente, cuando de repente… despareció.

La lluvia, los rayos, el viento y los pequeños sismos se fueron. El cielo lucía despejado nuevamente. Los habitantes de esa aldea no daban crédito a lo que veían, inclusive el viejo no creía que un fenómeno de tal naturaleza aconteciera en esos lugares.

-Es el poder de la naturaleza.- Dijo Oyaji cargando en brazos a su hija.

-No.- Negó con profunda confusión en sus palabras, pero la suficiente entereza de saber qué había sido eso.- Es el poder de un rey.

**CAPITULO I .- Mi Debilidad**

Despertó con abrupto sentimiento. Las gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y corrían una a una por su rostro, clara señal de agitación y angustia en su rostro. Tocó su pecho, buscando un alivio para aquel horrible presentimiento_, _pero nada parecía aliviarlo.

La habitación en penumbras no le permitía verse sorprendido por cualquier idóneo pensamiento y menos por aquella frustrante pesadilla, donde él era el protagonista por excelenci

Durante las últimas semanas, sus recuerdos, la pelea contra ese individuo, todo lo torturaba, hasta la muerte de su padre. Noches sin dormir y todo por una sola razón… Hao.

Cada sueño había dejado de ser pasivo y se había transformado en un escenario lleno de dolor y angustia. Revivía todas las vivencias de su hermano, los recuerdos de su vida pasada y ¿con qué objeto lo hacía?

** _-Querías el poder, pues ahora que lo tienes debes reaccionar como todo buen Rey. Aquel que sabe es quien más sufre, compartirás lo que yo sufrí y veras que nuestro objetivo no es tan distinto._**

Sus palabras se imprimían en su mente, oprimiendo sus pensamientos y provocándole un severo dolor en la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar gritar de dolor. Todo daba vueltas, y sin embargo, ahí estaba nuevamente aquel sentimiento incompleto.

Amidamaru entró a la habitación al haber percibido todo el estruendo en el ambiente. Sabía que el shaman dormía intranquilo y más aun con el poder de cuatro grandes esencias, dando así la manifestación de una gran parte de la naturaleza. Sólo pensaba…¿Cuándo se daría cuenta los demás?

-Amo Yoh

El shaman pareció tranquilizarse y dejó de sujetarse la cabeza. Poco a poco soltó sus manos para dejarlas caer en el futón. El sudor en su frente marcaba la diferencia de su antigua tranquilidad a un nuevo estado. Tomó de su cuello un pequeño collar de cuatro cuentas, todas de distinto color.

_ - Toma.- Le dijo Horo Horo _

_ Todos se encontraban reunidos por última vez en la aldea parche. Ninguno de ellos se había vuelto a ver después de finalizado su ultimo combate. Eran demasiadas cosas por analizar y demasiado por reconstruir, en medio de sueños y esperanzas nuevas._

_ -¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó el castaño confundido de que le hubiese dando un pequeño círculo azul._

_ Por el contrario Ren y Chocolove se acercaron a él y le entregaron otras dos esferas en medio de un gran silencio. Al menos hasta que Sathy habló ante él._

_ -Como todo buen Shaman King, su majestad, usted debe poseer a las grandes esencias. Tierra…Agua…Trueno…Viento…_

_ Asakura se estremeció de solo pensarlo, pero aun faltaba una esencia._

-Fuego.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Amo Yoh? Es que…

El shaman lo miró fijamente, sus ojos carecían de color. Mientras su mente buscaba por todos lados el significado de tan venenosa escritura.

**_-¿Temes que regrese?_**

* * *

El día no fue pleno, la mañana le dio igual y hoy…sólo meditaba en su gimnasio lo ocurrido en los últimos tiempos. A veces no era quien tenía más poder espiritista, tampoco quien tuviese más capacidades. Sino era quien tenía una diferente y especial.

-Señorito…

-¿Qué quieres Bason?

-Últimamente luce muy preocupado, puedo saber qué es lo que lo mortifica de esa manera.

-Nada- Se limitó a responder el menor de los Tao.- ¿Desde cuando pensar es un delito?.- Agregó molesto

-Bueno…

-Ren.- Llamó de la puerta Lee Pai Long

-¿Qué quieres?.- Contestó el aludido con simpleza.

-Jun te requiere abajo, dice que es urgente.

-Sí.- Respondió el Tao; mientras el zombi salía del lugar.

Bason observó como aquel joven limpiaba todo el sudor de su frente y cuerpo con una toalla. No importaba el difícil carácter del menor de los Tao, sólo la taoísta podía con él. Aunque en parte, el espíritu sabía que eso se debía a que probablemente no había asimilado su derrota contra Yoh Asakura.

-_¿Te gusta hacerte el héroe, no es así?_

_ -Ren…_

_ -Bien. Admito mi derrota, pero la próxima vez, ni creas que me ganarás. Te retaré a un nuevo duelo y esta vez yo ganaré._

Bason que había oído eso de parte de Ren estaba convencido que su amo no lo decía por orgullo, sino por descubrir que era lo que le faltaba. El castaño lo había vencido nuevamente, aún con el uso de las grandes esencias, trueno y agua no pudieron con la tierra. Por esa misma razón se preocupaba por Ren.

_-¿Es que acaso Yoh no tiene alguna debilidad?.- Lo había oído mencionar en medio de todo su itinerario de entrenamiento._

Lo vio salir sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Seguramente iría a ver a Jun y regresaría de inmediato a su entrenamiento matutino. Aunque lo curioso era ¿qué hacía la taoísta levantada tan temprano?. Evadiendo sus dudas y preguntas, Ren abrió la puerta, sin poder evitar sorprenderse por lo que mostraban sus ojos.

-¿Sathy?

* * *

-Buenos días.- Anunció el castaño entrando al comedor.

-Don Yoh.¿ Cómo durmió anoche?.- Habló de inmediato uno de los presentes.

-Bien, gracias Ryu.-Dijo con su rostro calmado y aquel tono tan pacifico e inalterable.

-Vamos Yoh, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido dormir con esa terrible tormenta, ni siquiera dejaban de tronar los relámpagos, incluso hubo un pequeño sismo.- Reclamó enojado Manta, cómo era posible que hubiese podido dormir, si él temía morir aplastado si el sismo pasaba a mayores.

-No me di cuenta.- Contestó lo más natural posible. No quería mentir, pero esa era la realidad, no se había percatado de nada de lo que había provocado.

-Es extraño, fue a penas un movimiento muy leve.- Comenzó a explicar Oyamada; mientras sacaba un enorme diccionario.- Me puse a investigar y es un hecho interesante para estudiar.

-No quisiera ser aguafiestas, Manta, pero no hay nada que estudiar de eso. Fue un simple despertar de la naturaleza.- Le dijo Ryu

-Es que no lo ves de manera científica.- Apeló Oyamada

-A penas y terminó la preparatoria muchacho, qué esperabas de él.- Intervino repentinamente Tokageroh

-Deberías apoyarme, Tokageroh, en vez de echarme piedras.- Reclamó de inmediato Ryu.

Manta rió levemente por esa pequeña riña entre espíritu y shaman, que discutían por su escasa solidaridad. Sin embargo, algo dentro del ambiente no le cuadraba bien al pequeño.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yoh?.- Preguntó cuando lo vio muy absorto en sus pensamientos, y él no era así.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el castaño.

-Es usted admirable, Don Yoh, a pesar de la perdida de su padre, sigue tan recto como siempre. Es una persona impresionante.- Expresó admirado su otro amigo.

-Te lo agradezco, Ryu, pero… tal vez exageras un poco en tu descripción.- Dijo cohibido el castaño

-Para nada, Don Yoh, usted mismo lo ha comprobado a pulso.- Contestó emocionado Ryu; mientras el aludido reía con nerviosismo.

La pequeña risa del castaño se opacó por completo cuando vio entrar a Opacho junto con Anahol al comedor. El hombre simplemente se limitó a saludar cortésmente; mientras Tamao le servía su desayuno y muy por el contrario el niño emocionado había quitado a Manta del lado de Yoh para sentarse él en su lugar y había puesto la salsa de soya al lado del castaño.

-Joven Yoh, Opacho ha limpiado sus audífonos.- Pronunció el pequeño entregándole aquel preciado objeto.

-Gracias, Opacho.- Alcanzó a decir el shaman, quien no salía de la impresión. ¿Cómo es que los había conseguido?.-Extrañaba no verlos conmigo.

Hasta donde Yoh sabía, Opacho aún lloraba la supuesta muerte de Hao, pero… si sus sospechas eran ciertas y él era parte del plan de su hermano, entonces tenía al propio enemigo durmiendo en casa y qué decir del egipcio, que se limitaba a acompañar a su rubia prometida.

-Opacho quiere que el joven Yoh coma y duerma bien.-Dijo con inocencia el niño, ante la extraña mirada de Manta y Ryu.

Sus palabras sonaban como eco en su mente. Había dicho…¿ dormir bien?. Sentía que sus intenciones no eran malas, pero él era un niño y los niños no tienen conocimiento de la maldad. Entonces hasta qué punto Opacho era un peligro para él. Intentó formular la pregunta que momentos antes se hubiese atrevido a decir de no ser por…

-Joven Yoh, quisiera hablar con usted.

Pocas veces la había escuchado con tanta firmeza y decisión en sus palabras, pero así era, Tamao ya no era tan manipulable en sus emociones.

-Sí.- Asintió levemente a su amiga de infancia.- Me disculpan un momento.

Él se levantó para seguirla, después de todo, suponía por su reacción que el tema era algo privado o por lo menos especial para la peli rosada.

-¿Qué pasa Tamao?

-Bueno… .- Comenzó por balbucear sumamente apenada.- quisiera entregarle esto.- Agregó mostrándole una pequeña caja entre sus manos, la cual él tomó-Era de su padre, es… el único objeto que quedo de él o al menos el más significativo.

Movido por la curiosidad abrió la caja, encontrando un reloj en su interior. Su mente, inconscientemente evocaba esos recuerdos de su niñez, cuando ocasionalmente lo veía llegar de una de sus largas travesías..

_-Papá, que bonito reloj tienes _

_ -¿De verdad? Bueno… pues a decir verdad, no es tan especial, tiene tantos años, que no recuerdo ni como lo adquirí_

_ -Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes, algo debe tener de especial._

_ -Sí, que a pesar de todo sigue funcionando. Creo que incluso después que yo muera, seguirá haciéndolo…_

Aquellas imágenes le estremecían de sólo pensarlas, no por tristeza o decepción, sino por no querer recordar esa soledad. Mikihisa estuvo prácticamente fuera de casa, no recordaba haber tenido un tiempo especial para jugar con él, no…, sólo sabía que era su padre por que eso es lo que todos le decían.

Cerró aquella caja y tomó la mano de ella. Observó el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Por alguna extraña razón, no pudo evitar sentirse raro. Tamao era una chiquilla cuando había llegado a su casa, que incluso él la había adoptado como a una hermana y por eso mismo no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Tamao.

-Pero Joven Yoh…

-A mí jamás me lo quiso dar, por que para el representaba algo más importante que pasarlo de mano en mano.- Aclaró con firmeza, mas no por ello rudeza.- ¿No te has preguntado por qué fuiste tú su discípula?- Agregó con más sutileza en su tono e voz.

-Por que no tenía padres.- Dijo tristemente Tamao

-No…- Dijo sonriente el castaño y tomaba su mentón entre una de sus manos.-Estoy seguro que fue por que tú siempre fuiste la hija que el quiso tener. Y como tal, Tamao, eres tú la que debe quedarse con ese objeto.

Yoh había soltado su mano, rápidamente. Pero ella seguía tan abstracta de las palabras que había dicho…no sabía si sonreír por la belleza de las mismas o llorar. Y sin notarlo, el castaño ya no se encontraba con ella.

Tamao conocía un poco los sentimientos del Shaman King, pero jamás creyó que Yoh la quería como a una hermana. Pensó que tal vez el haber convivido mucho más tiempo con la itako Anna tomaría más importancia para él castaño, pero que equivocada estaba.

-Él necesita de su compañía…

* * *

Kino Asakura despedía con cortesía a las últimas señoras, que las habían acompañado los últimos siete días a los rezos en honor a su yerno fallecido. Suspiró aliviada de aquella partida, pues en esos días la casa parecía más un templo que nada, muchas sacerdotisas del los templos se habían reunido en el lugar. Después de todo era el padre del Shaman King y como tal no debía pasar desapercibido.

Sin embargo, ella se deslindó de las obligaciones que como cabeza de la familia le correspondían. Los rezos, las condolencias recibidas, la oficial sepultura y la organización de las pequeñas ceremonias en honor a Mikihisa recayeron en la joven itako, Anna Kyouyama.

Y a pesar de todo eso, la fortaleza de la rubia era impresionante, si bien no podía ver, cada vez que la escuchaba estaba más que segura que ella sería una gran cabeza para la familia Asakura. Pero… algo estaba diferente. Su poder espiritista aumentaba en cada sesión espiritista que realizaba y eso era lo que más temía Kino, que Anna descubriera todo su poder espiritual.

-¿Dónde está?- Oyó una voz atrás de ella.

No consideró necesario voltearse para saber de quien se trataba. Y aunque eso para muchos fuese lo más práctico, no lo era para ella. ¿Desde cuando Yoh y Anna eran inseparables?

-Al acabar la ceremonia se fue y no me dijo dónde.

-Entiendo…- Dijo el castaño, analizando la situación.

-Yoh, debes tener cuidado ahora que sabes toda la verdad de ella. No nos conviene atraer más enemigos a la familia, no después de la muerte de Hao.- Pronunció con seriedad la anciana

El Asakura suspiró con pesadez. No podía creer que Kino fuera precisamente la que le advertía de eso, algo que a él le fue muy difícil descifrar y que incluso la itako desconocía.

-Sí, lo sé.

Kino se sintió más aliviada después de intercambiar unas breves palabras con el shaman y se marchó. Qué importaba el extraño comportamiento de esos niños, después de todo estaban comprometidos y que quisieran intentar llevar bien su relación no hacía más que despejar totalmente sus dudas sobre la decisión que había tomado al unir sus vidas.

* * *

La rubia caminaba por los alrededores de la mansión Asakura con tranquilidad. Algo que sin duda había perdido desde la semana pasada. La muerte definitiva de Mikihisa y después todo lo que implicó para la familia Asakura, la habían llevado a un estado más que estresante, aunque no lo demostrara.

Mikihisa Asakura no era lo que definía a un buen padre, ni siquiera un excelente prospecto para serlo. Dos de sus hijos habían vivido lejos de él, el primero por obvias razones, pero Yoh… él había sufrido de mucha soledad en su infancia y ¿cómo lo sabía ella?

-Porque leí su mente…- Sí había leído sus recuerdos la primera vez que lo conoció, un niño con un corazón puro y solitario.

¿Qué se podía esperar de él cuando fuese más grande? Bueno… Yoh era un excelente amigo, shaman y compañero… pero y qué con el papel de padre. Anna no podía pretender que el shaman se emocionara por conocer de su nueva paternidad si él mismo no había experimentado a plenitud la vida en familia.

_-¿Te sientes bien? Últimamente te he notado de peor humor que antes y... no has comido nada bien.- Le dijo en su habitación. _

_ A punto estaba de comenzar el combate contra el equipo de Ren y él quería presenciarlo todo. No obstante, se había tomado unos minutos para hablar con ella._

_ -No lo sé, tengo una sospecha de qué puede ser._

_ -¿Y qué es?.- Preguntó con curiosidad el castaño._

_ -Tengo un retraso en mi periodo de una semana…. – Comenzó por explicarle pero él se había anticipado._

_ -¿Embarazada?- Interpretó con una mirada especial._

Su mirada reflejaba una enorme sorpresa, pero no sabía de qué tipo era la impresión. La aspereza del tronco que tocaba en esos momentos le recordaba mucho esa conversación.

_ -Tal parece que te has quedado sin palabras.-Le dijo tan serena como pudo._

_ -Me sorprende mucho… es todo.- Contestó con franqueza, pero…- No me esperaba esto, realmente me tomas desprevenido._

_ -No es algo muy seguro, pero es muy probable.- Ella sabía que sus palabras eran una afirmación, pero si a él le aliviaba pensar que no era más que una posibilidad entonces ella así lo diría. _

_ -Aun así, debes cuidarte.- Le dijo el castaño con ternura reflejada en sus ojos.- Por él es que debes dejar de exponerte al peligro, ¿me entiendes?_

Sus palabras y sus actos hablaban por si solos. Durante esa época intentó no involucrase tanto en las peleas, sobretodo porque estas habían cambiado mucho en su modalidad. La vida poco les importaba, ahora sabían que existía un método para volver a la vida, pero era obvio que ella no se arriesgaría con semejante locura.

Dos meses en aquel entonces y no hubo cambio alguno en su cuerpo, seguía siendo igual de esbelto. No hubo síntomas que evidenciaran su estado, por lo que ocultar el embarazo fue una cosa sumamente sencilla, a excepción de una ocasión.

_ Qué extraño…Hoy no estás lo suficientemente molesta como para atacarme. Pero lo que más me extraña es… ¿Por qué eres la única persona a la que no puedo leer su mente?_

_ -¡Suéltame!.- Ordenó con enojo la itako_

_ -Olvídalo, quiero que me respondas.-Respondió tajantemente; mientras su manos se aferraba más a su brazo.- Dime ¿Quién eres?... ¿En qué piensas ahora? ¿Por qué dejaste que los demás te abandonaran? ¿Dejaras que vayan con el doctor Fausto para que resucité a los cinco guerreros? ¿Lo hiciste con la intención de ganar más tiempo? O quizás…¿querías que nos dejaran solos? Quisiera saber el motivo…- Comenzó a especular, pero sobre todo deseaba saber la razón. _

_ -Ohh ya sé… lo hiciste para enseñarme tu verdadero poder, el cual no te atreves a mostrar frente a tus amigos. _

_ Por favor Tamao…trae pronto a Yoh_

_ -Así es.- Afirmó la rubia._

_ De lo contrario yo no podría…_

_ Su mirada ardía en fuego, aquel semblante molesto inspiraba temor, pues fueron mis pensamientos que se abrieron ante él, revelando mi pequeño secreto, dándole un dato que seguramente nunca le perdonaría a Yoh._

Aquella ocasión tuvo miedo de perder a la criatura. Un mal paso y seguramente hubiese ocurrido lo peor. Sin embargo, la llegada del castaño habia impedido tal acción. Y al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fueron los examenes que en efecto afirmaban su embarazo. Entonces ya no tenía dudas, pero aun asi, a pesar de todo seguia siendo un secreto para todos.

La llegada de un nuevo ser, probablemente le agradaba al shaman, pero especialmente a ella. La rubia tocó su vientre en un gesto de posesión invaluable. Pensar que dentro de ella crecía un niño le hacía sentir rara, pero una inmensa alegría incapaz de ocultar en su soledad. Ese niño la acompañaría a donde ella estuviera aunque su padre los dejara solos, ella buscaría la manera de que él fuera feliz. Pero eso lo creía poco posible, el Shaman King la había procurado mucho más de lo que ella esperaba, y a pesar de que había algo de frialdad en su relación, sabía que era algo que Yoh se negaba a dejar fluir. Y sin embargo, no negaba que sería un padre ejemplar a pesar de no tener el mejor ejemplo en casa.

Ambos jamás tuvieron a plenitud una familia. Él, descendiente de una prestigiosa familia de shamanes, era como cualquier heredero a un gran emporio, donde su familia lo empujaba a ver por su deseo de convertirse en el Shaman King.

-Es por eso que Manta fue su primer amigo.-Meditó un poco la rubia

Si hubiera comparado antes, Manta era el equivalente a Yoh en el mundo de los humanos. Él estudiaba y estudiaba; mientras Yoh lo que quería era conseguir un espíritu y superarse a si mismo. Diferentes objetivos, pero mismas ideas.

-No pensé que te gustara pasear sola.- Dijo una voz a sus espaladas

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Fue lo único que preguntó en relación a esas palabras.

-Yohken me dio una idea de donde podría encontrarte.-Contestó el shaman, pues el espíritu de su antepasado le había dado una referencia importante para hallarla -Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.- Pronunció con mucha serenidad la itako.

-He notado que últimamente estás un poco débil. Deberías descansar un poco…

-No. Estoy perfectamente…- Intentó decir con seriedad, pero un repentino mareo surgió en ese momento.

Yoh que se percató de eso, con presteza la agarró y abrazó para evitar que cayera. Ella recargó su cabeza en el cuerpo del shaman, intentando recuperar la compostura. Mientras el shaman parecía agradado de la situación y besó sus rubios cabellos en un gesto totalmente enternecido.

-¿Ya estás mejor?.-Preguntó el Asakura con un tono sumamente suave

-Sí…-Dijo ella separándose un poco del abrazo

-Ya me había extrañado que no tuvieras ese tipo de síntomas.- Pronunció el castaño preocupado

-¿Insinúas que te he engañado?- Preguntó ofendida la itako

-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo digo que es extraño que no te hayan dado nauseas y esas cosas. Además…

Además que eso lo hacía sentir requerido por la rubia. Cuando ella le había confesado su estado, le preocupó mucho el hecho de enterarse que su prometida estaba peleando con su hermano. Aunque sabía de antemano que Hao la pretendía, él no podía sentirse tan tranquilo, ya que no sabía si de verdad no se atrevería a lastimarla.

Desde entonces, Anna le inspiraba una ternura arrolladora. Incapaz de no sentirse feliz por su próxima paternidad, después de todo era un hombre pleno desde que ella había entrado en su vida.A su lado había descubierto muchas cosas, desde la simple compañia de alguien, el sonido del silencio entre cada conversación, su mirada que se mezclaba entre la complicidad y que decir del amor. La primera vez que la vio se sonrojó violentamente y eso ya era algo definitivo, ella le gustaba y con el tiempo la fue amando, hasta que se volvió parte de él, un complice invaluable y con quien afrontaba los problemas que los demás no sabían. Eso era Anna para él, su apoyo y su amor de la niñez. Sin dudarlo, la abrazó más, cosa que extraño a la rubia, pero lejos de eso ella insistió en que completará su frase.

-Además…

-Nada. Pensaba en cómo ha cambiado las cosas últimamente. – Le dijo cerca de su oído.

La rubia sentía algo sumamente extraño en los brazos del shaman. Una protección que jamás hubiera sentido antes, sólo con él. A pesar de no tener mucho contacto después de saber de su embarazo, era obvio que entre ellos existía amor, pero el cual era muy difícil de demostrar.

-Si piensas que todo ocurrió por casualidad, te equivocas, te lo has ganado.- Le dijo segura la itako

-Anna….

-Todo tu trabajo y esfuerzo valieron la pena, deberías agradecerlo.

El shaman sonrió con tranquilidad, definitivamente ella le inspiraba mucha confianza y felicidad. Si nada era por casualidad, entonces estaba seguro que el destino quería que siguiera con ella y él no lo desafiaría, la cuidaría.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Dijo el castaño separándose de ella.

Anna no quiso meditar acerca de esa actitud. Primero la abrazaba y sentía que se quedaría con él más tiempo y después simplemente la evitaba. Ellos habían acordado que no dormirían más juntos, actuarían con madurez ante los problemas y para él eso parecía no incluir el concepto pareja.

-Es hora de marcharnos a casa- Dijo el castaño.

-¿Tan pronto?.-Preguntó sorprendida la rubia, pues suponía que sin presiones ellos posiblemente se quedarían una temporada en ese lugar, sobretodo por la madre de su prometido.

-Es necesario.-Fue lo que dijo con una inusual seriedad.

* * *

El viento corría por aquel oscuro lugar, un cementerio. A pesar de vivir en una gran urbe, la sencillez de las tumbas era notoria. Sin embargo, el joven que visitaba a los muertos no lo veía así.

-De nada sirve que te deprimas, niño, lo hecho hecho está- Habló golpeado el espíritu azteca.

-Sí, lo se, pero… esos niños sufrieron tanto y yo siento que aun no he pagado mi culpa.- Contestó Chocolove a su mentor.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó el espíritu; mientras Chocolove colocaba un ramo de flores en la tumba de Seyram.

-Pagar por mi crimen- Contestó con una media sonrisa acariciando al espíritu del jaguar.

-¿Y de verdad crees que eso alivie tus penas?

-No, pero es probable que alivie un poco mi soledad.- Pronunció con un dejó de tristeza al observar las demás tumbas de sus amigos.

-Sí has de hacerlo, elige un momento adecuado. Y ese tiempo no es ahora. Respondió con indiferencia

-¿Un momento adecuado?

-Sí.- Pronunció con melancolía viendo al horizonte -Cada quinientos años… aparecerá aquel ser que equilibre nuestro mundo. Pero aquel ser… es aun un niño.

Chocolove se quedó en blanco por lo que había dicho. Es que acaso dudaba de que Yoh pudiera ser un buen dirigente. Eso él no lo dudaba, entonces ¿por qué?

-Pero que cosas dices Señor Ava, Yoh…- Intentó defender el moreno

-Su majestad es aún un niño que está aprendiendo a crecer.- Interrumpió con un tono sumamente serio.- Deberás estar listo, por que la pelea aún no termina.

El cielo estaba sumamente opaco, incapaz de mostrar las estrellas en su inmensidad, lo cual preocupada mucho al espíritu. Bien sabía lo que podría provocar el surgimiento de un nuevo Shaman King, pero jamás hubo de pensar que ocurriría algo más.

-Por que ha de comenzar una nueva guerra.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo a Chocolove.

* * *

Uno…

Dos…

Tres golpes resonaron en toda la colina Funbari. La lluvia de relámpagos comenzaba nuevamente con una danza sumamente peligrosa, pero el último estruendo dio fin al comienzo de un peligro más inminente.

-¡Amo Yoh!

-Estoy bien Amidamaru, no hay nada de que preocuparse.- Contestó el castaño; mientras el espíritu desaparecía.

Amidamaru sabía que Yoh era muy reservado en cuanto a esas visiones se refería, especialmente si esas acababan con un estruendoso manifiesto.

El shaman respiraba agitado por la tormenta y por el poder que sostenía en sus manos. Está vez había sido más intenso, más espantoso. Sus manos cubriera su rostro, en un intentó por no grabar sus palabras en su mente. Estaba doblegándose a su hermano y eso no debía pasar.

**_-Y sin embargo, aun tienes una debilidad… - Le recordó con maldad._**

Su vista y sus sentidos captaron en inmediato su presencia en su habitación.

-Anna… -Pronunció su nombre, quitando las manos de su rostro

Verla parada ahí le asustaba, no podía evitarlo, jamás sintió tanto miedo cuando la vio a ella en sus sueños y ahora presente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó preocupada, sin mascaras, simplemente tan natural.

-Nada- Respondió el shaman, tratando de evadir el tema a toda costa.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme semejante estupidez!.- Regañó de inmediato la itako por esa negativa.- Estás bañado en sudor, creaste una tormenta en medio de tus sueños y te despiertas bastante agitado. ¿Crees que soy tonta como para creerme eso?

El silencio reinó en la habitación unos momentos, los cuales ambos se miraban heridos. Anna sentía que su prometido ocultaba algo grande, pero lo cual se negaba a dejar fluir e Yoh no podía sentirse peor con semejantes palabras.

-Déjame solo- Terminó diciendo el shaman

-No.- Respondió la rubia.

Anna se acercó hasta él, hincándose en el futón donde se encontraba. Su contacto visual era inminente, pero por el contrario, lejos de intimidarlo, lo molestó y eso no tardó en expresarlo.

-¡Quiero estar solo, no lo entiendes!- Reclamó Yoh; mientras la rubia se veía sumamente sorprendida, jamás le había levantado la voz, con lo que el shaman reaccionó y quiso enmendar su error.-. Perdón… Sólo déjame, esto lo puedo arreglar... no tienes nada de que preocuparte- Pronunció con más suavidad

Pocas eran las veces que lo había visto tan enfadado y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Una de ellas, cuando Manta se encontraba en peligro con Fausto, él estaba desesperado y había caído en una oscuridad difícil de hacerlo reaccionar, había cedido a sus impulsos y deseos descontrolados. También cuando ella había revelado parte de su pasado, sus gestos y su tono se habían helado por completo.

Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente, ella no cedía ante aquellos ojos penetrantes, llenos de tantos sentimientos, que ella no pudo descifrar… ¿Acaso era miedo?

-Siempre he respetado lo que piensas y sientes, pero esto sólo te conduce de nuevo a ese hueco, al que juraste nunca regresar.- Trató de hablar serena

-Sí, lo sé. Y créeme que no caeré en el juego- Respondió Yoh con su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos.

Sus palabras a sus oídos sonaban frívolas, su aspecto, todo parecía indicar que su presencia en su habitación estaba fuera de lugar… pero no así sus ojos, que rogaban una cercanía entre ellos. Y entonces lo entendió, ese brillo especial, el contraste entre su fortaleza y su vulnerabilidad. La misma mirada que le brindó a Fausto cuanto éste había lastimado su corazón y había herido de gravedad a Manta.

**_-Sea lo que sea, sabes que ella no está incluida en el juego_****. ¿Quién te mintió dici_endo que el trono significaba la paz?.- Torturaba en su cabeza al shaman_**

¿A quién quería proteger? Se mentalizaba confundida. ¿Tan grave era el problema, que en sueños lo atormentaba? Sin embargo, nunca lo obligaba a confesar algo que no deseaba y menos con tanta irritabilidad y a pesar de ello, no se quedaría callada.

-Cuando existe amor, hay confianza mutua.-Dijo la itako, que pareció recordar sus palabras de ese mismo día. – Yo confió en ti.

Anna intentó levantarse, decidida a mantener la frente en alto después de que tal discusión no llevará a nada bueno. Mas una nueva reacción no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

**_ -Si decides meterla, ten por seguro que nada me detendrá. Por que a fin de cuentas tienes algo que me pertenece._**

Su mano le impidió levantarse. Ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno. Sus peleas eran siempre así, ella siempre obtenía las palabras precisas, en el momento adecuado sin importar la situación; y él, cedía ante ella, por que de alguna manera todo lo que decía su prometida era cierto.

-¿Tan dependiente soy de ti?.-Preguntó de repente el castaño.

Su pregunta le había sorprendido bastante, especialmente por el tono tan sobrio que había utilizado. Inmediatamente se giró a verlo, sus cabellos intentaban cubrir sus ojos en un vano intento, mas ella sabía que estaba pasando.

**_-El rey shaman perecerá tarde o temprano, ese es el destino… porque al arrebatarme el titulo…Tú mismo has empezado la guerra._**

El eco de su sueño, su realidad. Todo era un conjunto tan abstracto de colores. Entonces se dejó caer al suelo, por primera vez se colapsaba con semejante presión. Si la alejaba, la perdía y si no… podría matarla en su intento de protegerla.

Anna no comprendió lo que trataba de decir, sólo oyó el sonido de sus lamentos en esa oscura noche. Yoh Asakura estaba llorando, lo cual la alarmaba enormemente. Si él lloraba y se desesperaba, entonces el problema era más grave de lo que pensaba. Se arrodilló con él y lo abrazó. No emitió palabra alguna, no lo forzaría a decirle la verdad.

Su carácter no le permitía doblegarse más. Fue cuando él se recargó en su hombro y una mano suya se posó en su vientre, el cual acariciaba con temor, apenas rozando la tela de su yukata.

-Enséñame… a dominar mi mente.- Pronunció con dificultad el castaño.

_Estoy seguro que esa mujer no permitirá que te sientas solo;_

_al menos… ella te brindará su cariño_

-Ayúdame…

**Continuará… **

* * *

N/A: Gracias por el apoyo, y siento haberme tardado un poco para actualizar. Pero espero que haya valido la pena y les agrade este capitulo, a mí me encanto! En fin, seré breve.

Cuidense!

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	3. Capitulo II Precipicio

_Nota Inicial!: Capitulo con especial dedicación a mi sensei, __**LadySc –Maaya, **__que me ha ayudado mucho y me ha brindado siempre mucho apoyo. Mil Gracias sensei!_

_Disclaimer-: Los derechos de autor son exclusivamente de Hiroyuki Takei_

_Alerta: Contiene algunos elementos de la manga._

* * *

**Soñarás con él**

_Fun… Fun…bari…bari trabaja sin parar._

_Fun… Fun…bari…bari y lo conseguirás…_

Entonaba una pegajosa canción. El sueño se había desvanecido tan rápido como la brisa fría que golpeaba su rostro casi con crueldad. Aquella noche la lluvia y las tormentas desaparecieron como por arte de magia, sin un indicio lógico de tal fenómeno, tan extraño como en anteriores ocasiones. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volaban en la inmensidad del cielo.

_-De ninguna manera Yoh y los demás perderán con alguien así.- Dijo Anna con una sutil sonrisa.- Por eso no considero ésta nuestra última batalla. Así que no me puedes fallar. _

La última batalla… aquella noche recordaba un sueño fuera de lo común, un susurro del mar diciendo "Buenas Noches", todo para llegar con la princesa. Las palabras de Anna resonaban como una dulce melodía, pero la situación era más seria. Las muertes, los presagios, los sueños, pero sobretodo amigos que jamás volverían.

-Fausto…- Recordó con melancolía, aunque también la simple obsesión por estudiar su diminuto cuerpo lo hizo estremecerse.

_-¡La verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar!- Había exclamado llena de vida la itako _

Manta Oyamada rió con nerviosismo de sólo revivir sus pensamientos y la semejante realidad que vivía a pesar de no decir palabra alguna. Pero pronto aquel diminuto gesto se borró en instantes. Una sombra aparecía de las entrañas de la oscuridad. Cabellos negros, corta estatura, pero… grave voz.

-Entrégalo- Le dio con una voz sumamente molesta.- ¡Entrégalo!

Su enervante voz lo sacó de equilibrio y cayó irremediablemente al suelo, más no fue el único. Aquel ser había atacado con furia un florero en la pequeña mesa de al lado. Trozos de cristal volaron por todos los lugares, sin tener un punto fijo. Mas su mirada no se apartaba a de él, que yacía horrorizado en el suelo.

-Tienes poco tiempo.- Le dijo con crueldad antes de desvanecerse en la penumbra.

-Poco tiempo… -Repitió con temor Oyamada

**Capítulo II.- Precipicio**

Una corriente de aire recorrió su espalda con brusquedad. El ambiente jamás se sintió tan frío y solo, muy a pesar de estar uno junto al otro. En tan sólo unos instantes, él había callado, su voz se extinguió en el momento que sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar, cuando ella dejó de sentir el agua salada recorrer su tersa piel también calló, más un suave murmullo los devolvió al momento.

-Ayúdame…

Suplicó de nueva cuenta, esta vez… sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se tornó acelerada por siquiera pensar en el problema y el caos que habitaba su cabeza.

-¿A qué tienes miedo?- Preguntó Anna con voz trémula, algo pocas veces visto en ella.

Sus manos abrazaban su cintura con miedo, con un perceptible temor a ser vencido por una nueva visión; sin embargo, ella le inspiraba confianza y poco a poco sus ojos, su mirada, aquella tan sincera, se enfrentó con la incredulidad de los ojos de ella y continuó…

-A no salir… del precipicio. – Dijo con una inusual seriedad Yoh.

Sus manos tomaron el rostro de la rubia, sus palabras hacían eco en su mente como un martillarte castigo. Unió sus frentes en tan sólo unos instantes, uno a uno, su mirada en el otro y la incertidumbre de no reaccionar bien ante ellos.

-A perderme en el abismo.- Continuó el shamán, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, pues nuevamente una visión lo atacaba en su mente.

Sin embargo, no fue el único. Anna expresó en su rostro cierta incomodidad, un dolor descomunal comenzó a atacar su cabeza, Yoh no soltaba su rostro y ella se aferraba a sus manos, en un vano intento por deshacer la unión, pero nada resultaba. Tenía visiones, muchas imágenes recorrieron su mente, escrutaban sus ideas y manipulaban sus deseos.

Entonces Anna gritó. Un reclamo de dolor tan agudo a los oídos del castaño, ella estaba sufriendo en dimensiones descomunales, fue entonces que sus ojos tomaron nuevamente brillo y la soltó de inmediato. Jamás se imaginó llegar a lastimarla, ella se miraba agitada y sin fuerzas. ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!

La rubia se alejó lo suficiente y su respiración se volvió muy forzada. Yoh se golpeó con reproche, pero dios, estaba asustado por ver la vulnerabilidad de su prometida, sentada, alejada y con un semblante sumamente pálido. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella, tomó sus hombros en sus manos y la vio directamente a la cara.

-¿Anna, estás bien?.- Le dijo Yoh sumamente preocupado.

La itako no respondió, se paró de golpe. Su mente le retumbaba fuertemente, pero nada se comparaba con la punzada en su vientre. No lo pensó ni por un momento, salió de la habitación de su prometido y corrió con rapidez al baño, donde cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

Anna se arrodilló ante el excusado y su estomago comenzó a volver. Esto dejó de ser una nausea común. Se convirtió no sólo en un dolor intenso sino en el temor que nunca llegó a sentir en el pasado, recordando con claridad las palabras que había hablado con Yoh al término de su batalla con el shaman de fuego.

_-Has peleado con Hao, me preocupa que hayas utilizado esa habilidad.- Le había dicho su prometido en aquella ocasión._

_-Estaré bien, siempre y cuando la barrera se mantenga.- Dijo de inmediato a su prometido, confiada que eso nunca ocurría, pues era lo bastante precavida._

Más no en esta ocasión. El punzante dolor la acorralaba en esa posición y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era como una bomba de tiempo en su vientre, pero ella soportaba semejante dolor.

-¡Tonta! Me confié.- Se reprochó la itako

Yoh siguió de golpe a la rubia, oyó un sonido que le arrebato el sentido, Anna gemía de dolor y desesperación en aquel cuarto. Giró con angustia la perilla, pero esta estaba bloqueada.

Entonces escuchó un sonido más extraño aun. Ella… estaba volviendo el estómago. Sí, algo que en su vida creyó presenciar. Ahora eso le preocupaba más.

-¡Demonios! A qué grado le había afectado.- Se recriminó mentalmente el castaño; mientras tocaba con insistencia la puerta.-¡Anna, por favor ábreme!.-Le suplicó.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera Hao había podido vencer su barrera, pero no, él tenía que aprovechar la vulnerabilidad de ella y quebrar por completo su seguridad. Su mente podía evocar recuerdos donde ella se mostraba confiada por eso, por tener una resistencia asombrosa.

_-No te preocupes, mi mente no fue invadida por él. _

_-Aún así quiero que te vea Fausto, pudiera ser que algo malo lo resienta el bebé.-Le había dicho con una inusual seriedad._

_-¿Te atreverías a contarle?.- Preguntó sorprendida_

Por supuesto que le contaría, era por el bien de ambos. Sabía que Fausto podría guardar el secreto perfectamente, al menos hasta que eso se hiciera público, pero ahora, Fausto ya no vivía.

-Ábreme por favor, Anna. Me preocupas, eres tú la que me preocupas.- Habló con impaciencia el castaño.

Su respiración agitada, y de nuevo ese sonido la hacía olvidarse de todo. No es que no quisiera abrirle, pero…

_-Yoh me dijo que tu estado es delicado.- Le dijo el Doctor Fausto_

_-Yoh exagera las cosas.- Reprochó Anna restándole importancia al asunto, pues se sentía perfectamente bien _

_-No tanto.-Dijo con seriedad._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-El bebé que llevas en tu vientre sufre a medida que lo fuerzas a algo. No vuelvas a utilizar ese don mientras estés en ese estado.- Le prohibió con decisiva autoridad.- La brutalidad que puede sufrir tu cuerpo es inminente, si llegasen a escrutar tu mente, el cerebro recibe una carga sin igual, que podría no sólo acabar con el niño, sino con tu propia vida. _

_-Aquella maldición es la gran fuente de mis poderes.-Alegó Anna._

_-No necesitarás pelear más Anna. Estás a salvo, yo te cuidaré durante esta etapa y estoy seguro que él también lo hará_

**Él invadió tu mente. No le importa ese niño.**

Escuchó en su mente retumbar con fuerza. Sus recuerdos se dispersaron en automático tan venenosa voz, y más aun con la voz llena de angustia que mostraba su prometido.

-Anna- Llamó Yoh en el marco de la ventana.

El shaman había entrado por aquel diminuto espacio, todo para verla a ella. Tan pronto como bajó de la ventana, se acercó con rapidez a la rubia, tomándola en un sorpresivo abrazo.

-Estoy bien, solo fue…

-Perdón, perdón. No quería lastimarte, no fue mi intención.- Repetía una y otra vez el castaño

-Ya te dije, estoy bien, sólo fue un descuido de mi parte.- Respondió Anna más repuesta, aunque su cuerpo a penas se normalizaba y el dolor parecía disminuir paulatinamente a cada minuto.

-Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.- Dijo Yoh separándola de él. Lo que menos quería era volverla a lastimar.

Anna observó el gesto con melancolía, y un dolor mucho más punzante la invadió por completo, no el mismo dolor, sino…

-No, no ocurrirá.-Repitió Anna con melancolía.

No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba su contacto, su corazón le rogaba y exprimía sus más grandes sentimientos, más Yoh parecía no escuchar más sus ruegos.

**Aquellos seres a quienes juraste proteger, les has fallado. O… ¿Eres tú el que se ha fallado, Yoh?**

-Perdóname, Anna.- Susurró el Castaño.

* * *

El atardecer caía con lentitud, como queriendo grabar cada detalle de aquel hermoso contraste de colores. El ambiente tranquilo de las personas pasando y viniendo de sus casas o negocios era la absoluta paz en la aldea Apache, pero no así en la mente de uno de los oficiales.

_-Su majestad deberá permanecer en la aldea Apache al menos durante un año.- Había establecido Goldva en una reunión más privada._

_-Respecto a eso… no podré hacerlo por ahora.- Respondió tranquilamente Yoh, pero su mirada se había encontrado con la itako antes de haber terminado su respuesta, algo que no paso desapercibido por Goldva. _

_-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el Jefe de la Aldea_

_-Hay… un asunto que tengo que arreglar antes que todo esto. Algo muy importante._

_La seriedad que mostraba en ese momento el jefe de la aldea Apache era sumamente notoria y antes de retirarse pareció haberle susurrado a Yoh un par de palabras audibles solamente a él._

_-Entonces no podrá entrar a la aldea Apache, hasta dentro de un año, Su Majestad.-Terminó de decir antes de salir de la vista de todos._

-¿Pasa algo, Silver?.- Irrumpió sus pensamientos Kalim

-No, nada- Negó un poco distraído el oficial.

-Te sigue preocupando Yoh, ¿No es así?.- Agregó Kalim sin ni siquiera verlo a los ojos, ya que de antemano sabía que él era importante para Silver.

-Así es… - Respondió con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sin saber porque tenía un mal presentimiento.-Hay algo Kalim que no me agrada.

-¿Y qué es?.- Animó el oficial

-Es un presentimiento, tengo un extraño miedo que se apodera de mi cuerpo y eso no ocurre con frecuencia. Recuerdas que ningún Shaman King ha perdurado…

-Sí… este Rey ha de perecer a menos…

-A menos que deje de ser un humano.- Completó con seriedad Silver.

-Su naturaleza humana lo doblegará ante sus enemigos y ante la inminente guerra que ha desatado la toma de la corona, todos querrán derrocarlo, en especial los rebeldes.

-¿Qué harás Yoh?.- Susurró preocupado Silver a un viento que extrañamente parecía oírle.

* * *

Ningún amanecer hubiera sido más cruel que el de vivir rodeada por tanto vacío e inseguridad en el alma. Yoh se había marchado mucho antes de lo que ella planeaba, sus padres trataban de acompañarla, pero aun así había algo que no marchaba bien y eso lo sentía ella.

-Keyko….- Oyó una voz llamarle.

Inmediatamente volteó, como un fugaz reflejo, sus pensamientos no le engañaban, su mente no jugaba con ella, realmente él estaba ahí.

-Mikihisa…

-No vine precisamente para un reencuentro, querida.- Dijo con melancolía en sus palabras.- quiero… decirte algo muy importante.

El rostro de Keyko Asakura denotaba sorpresa, pero también una especial curiosidad que reflejaba una sutil sonrisa, pero también un sentimiento lleno de tranquilidad. Verlo nuevamente aliviaba su alma de aquel oscuro dolor de nunca volverlo a ver. Y entonces él continuó…

-Tienes que evitar a toda costa que ese niño muera.- Dijo el fantasma con preocupación.- que muera…

Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas como un cincel en la piedra, pero lo fue más aún su relato.

* * *

El hecho inminente, su temor a algo más lo hacían correr con menor intensidad. Desde el momento en que decidió alejarse de ella, había sufrido con mayor fuerza las palabras de su hermano, como si la fortaleza se hubiera escapado de sus manos.

_**Te prometo despertarte de tu sueño**_

-Amo Yoh… luce muy preocupado.-Interrumpió sus pensamientos el Samurái.

El shaman sonrió con levedad por la preocupación que mostraba su espíritu acompañante; sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar como poco a poco se distanciaba de Anna, como el entrenamiento que hacía en estos momentos había dejado de ser exhaustivo, como si ella de verdad sólo quisiera que saliera a pasear un rato en cada recorrido.

-No, Amidamaru. No es preocupación, sólo estoy confundido.- Respondió con mayor tranquilidad en su interior.

Sin embargo, eso no dejó totalmente satisfecho a su segundo acompañante.

-La confusión es el peor amigo que puedes tener.- Habló a escasa distancia el ancestro Yohken Asakura.

-Lo sé. Por el bien de los tres sería mejor alejarme de ella, pero…

Yohken lo miró de manera reprobatoria; mientras el castaño dejaba de correr abruptamente.

-Ninguna de las opciones es buena. A la larga, ella morirá como cualquier ser humano, pero… el fruto de aquella relación será un nuevo objeto de venganza.

-Yohken…

-No te confundas, Yoh. Eres el nuevo Rey y para no caer en aquella oscuridad, deberás olvidarte de tus sentimientos, tus necesidades… tus afecciones. No es prudente que evidencies que ella es importante para ti… deberás aclararlo en vez de darle vueltas al asunto.

_-Siempre he confiado en que te convertirías en el Shaman King- Había dicho Anna con un tono muy pasivo._

_-Ahora que lo he cumplido, finalmente podremos vivir en paz._

_-No… es probable que a cambio de esa felicidad tengas que sacrificar algo.- Pronunció con severidad en sus palabras y súbitamente lo miró.- ¿Lo harías?_

_-Siempre y cuando el costo no afecte nuestras vidas..- Respondió tan clamado como pudo el Shaman King_

_-Hay algo… que no me dejará tranquila._

_-No te preocupes, siempre que necesites de mí, yo estaré ahí para ti. Sin importar las consecuencias.- Repuso Yoh con una sonrisa sincera._

Sin importar las consecuencias. Sin importar las consecuencias. Él estaría para ella sin importar las consecuencias, pero… ¿y si las consecuencias la incluían a ella sería lo mismo?

-Lo que sentimos y pensamos es importante, Yohken. Por eso… si el camino que me han trazado es tan cerrado, lo mejor será crear otra alternativa. Siempre y cuando no pierda las esperanzas, tengo fe que hallaré una solución… porque a pesar de que no la pueda tener para mí, yo siempre la cuidaré.

Sus palabras, su rostro y la emoción que denotaba con cada gesto, provocaron en el espíritu un agradable sentimiento.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Dijo convencido de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sin embargo, no era una lastima que no todos pudieran compartir lo mismo. A cada día que había pasado no dejaba de preguntarse, que a pesar de la lejanía ellos podrían necesitarlo más que ella.

-¿Por qué estás triste Pilika?.-Preguntó preocupado Horokeu.

-Hermano… no tienes porque quedarte.- Dijo ella con un sentimiento de culpa por retenerlo a su lado.

-Pero ¿de qué hablas? Tengo que cuidarte, esa herida fue bastante fuerte.- Habló un poco molesto de su actitud.

Y a pesar de ello, Pilika no se contuvo más y expreso todos sus pensamientos.

-Si tienes algo más importante porque vivir, entonces no es necesario que te quedes aquí. Yo sé… que esto es más grave de lo que aparenta.- Dijo con desesperación, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-No digas eso, Pilika.- Regañó Usui.

-Hermano… yo no soy ningún buen objetivo. Así que no me pasará nada, te lo aseguro.- Suspiró con melancolía.- En cambio, Yoh y los demás si lo son.

Horo Horo miró a través de la ventana, sus pensamientos giraban entorno a Yoh y su inestabilidad, pero que había de su hermana no podía dejarla a su suerte; sin embargo, ella le pedía que se marchara.

-Está bien.- Acepto con optimismo el shaman.- Pero quiero que te quedes en cama y no te arriesgues por nada del mundo.

-Por supuesto.

Horo Horo abrazó a su hermana en señal de despedida, pero un extraño ruido por parte de los habitantes de la aldea llamó poderosamente su atención, y es que, en verdad los tumultos de las personas afuera no eran tan llamativos siempre.

Inmediatamente salió de la casa, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a su padre tirado y sangrando. Su mirada buscó al atacante y fue tal su sorpresa ver un hombre cubierto con una capa y máscara, señalándolo, que no dudó en enfrentarlo. ¿Acaso sería…

-¡¿Qué buscas en este lugar?!.- Preguntó furioso Horo Horo.

-Matar… al guerrero del Agua.- Dijo con tanta frialdad que el shaman de hielo le heló por completo.- Matarte… Horokeu Usui.

* * *

El frío ambiente helaba por completo la situación. Después de años de conocerlos a ambos, ahora tenía que debatirse entre sus dos mejores amigos, y es que el asunto no era tan sencillo, la sola amenaza le aceleraba el corazón, por ello era mejor acabar con los secretos.

-¡Anna tienes que decírselo!- Exclamó Oyamada.

-No tiene caso.- Dijo ella con severidad.

-Sí, lo tiene. ¿Acaso no me dijiste que él y Hao eran…

-Lo que te dije o haya dicho no tiene ni la menor importancia.- Lo cortó abruptamente, como si en verdad el sólo oírle mencionar semejante locura fuera terrible para ella.

-Sí la tiene y sabes… yo tampoco puedo ya retener este secreto.- Replicó con un tono que ni siquiera en su corta vida hubiera usado con la itako

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó sorprendida la rubia, no por el tono pero sí por sus palabras

-Ayer… él quiso esto.- Continuó mostrándole el oráculo virtual rojo en su mesa.- ¿Por qué lo necesita?

Anna miró con frialdad el oráculo virtual. Y su mente revivía grandes recuerdos, las últimas palabras que Hao le había dedicado a ella, su último combate, su encuentro antes de partir al continente Mu.

-No lo sé.- Contestó indiferente.

-Vamos, Anna, no me dejes fuera de tu alcance, sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a seguirte el juego – Suplicó Manta por saber más.

Anna miró sus facciones, su expresión en el rostro. No tenía idea cuándo Manta se había convertido en su fiel seguidor y amigo, pero estaba segura que era en la persona que más podría confiar a parte de Yoh.

-Lo quiere… porque es su entrada a la aldea Apache.- Confesó la rubia con indiferencia en su rostro, más por dentro era totalmente todo lo contrario.

La incredulidad en Manta no podía ser más evidente, especialmente por la falta de tacto al confesar semejante objetivo. Entonces no calló más.

-Anna, ¿le dirás a Yoh que ya lo sabes?- Se atrevió a preguntar con temor de no ser contestado nunca.

Manta sabía que Yoh había sido incapaz de matar a su hermano. Él había puesto en duda su vulnerabilidad y la maldad de su corazón. Entonces, el castaño había dejado a salvo a su hermano, pero Anna lo sabía a pesar de que él nunca se lo confesó.

-Esperaré por él.- Recibió como respuesta.

* * *

El hombre corría con rapidez fuera del aeropuerto. El primer auto parecido a un taxi fue lo que tomó. No tenía idea a donde ir, pero tenía que usar sus instintos para encontrarlo.

_-Te entrenaré durante dos días, y antes que hayan pasado 72 horas deberás ir por él. El único guerrero que conserva su elemento. – Le había dicho Sathy cuando la encontró en su casa._

_- Tu poder es fundamental e incluso superior a los demás guerreros, fuera de lo espiritual tu fortaleza es la decisiva- Habló sabiamente la mujer, más su semblante cambió radicalmente con un gesto mucho más angustiante. _-_Ren Tao tienes que salir de inmediato. Lyserg Diethel corre peligro._

-Apresúrese.- Ordenó el menor de los Tao.

Desde su batalla con el menor de los Asakura había perdido el espíritu de pelea, pero ahora, realmente le motivaba volver a luchar. Recordaba vívidamente como Yoh y él combatían con algo más que el poder espiritual, fuera de derrotar al Usui, Tao deseaba fervientemente superar a Yoh, aquella fortaleza.

_-¡¿Qué demonios tienes para no poderte vencer?!.- Había exclamado furioso_

_-Pureza.- Dijo con tranquilidad el castaño; mientras Ren arremetía un combo de golpes con su cuchilla.-Aquel corazón que reposa en la tranquilidad jamás ha de estremecerse, a menos… que encuentren su debilidad. _

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos, cuando el auto se derrapó por el pavimento sin ningún indicio de accidente. Entonces rápidamente bajó de él, pues una sombra aparecía de la penumbra de las oscuras calles de Londres.

El taxista se asustó y huyó del lugar, pues la ráfaga que había experimentado con el vehículo sólo traía a su mente una imagen de verdadero peligro.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!.- Preguntó enojado Ren Tao

-Señorito…

-Tu peor pesadilla.

El hombre arremetió contra Tao en tan sólo unos instantes. La máscara y su oscura capa sobresalían mucho más de lo que imaginaba, pero era el color de su cabello lo que alcanzó a distinguir en medio de aquel violento ataque.

-¡Hao!

* * *

La sorpresa lo invadió en su rostro de alegría al ver a su pequeño amigo sentado en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Manta!.- Lo nombró con emoción.- Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí- Continuó felizmente el castaño.

-Sí, vine a dejarle algo a Anna.- Contestó con una sutil sonrisa. Aunque no sabría que eso le atraería más problemas.

-¿A Anna?.- Preguntó con incredulidad Yoh.- ¿Y Qué es?

Manta no ideaba que contestar a las preguntas de su amigo, sólo se conformaba con que Yoh no pensara mal de la situación, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Nervioso le contestó con alguna mentira.

-Algunos papeles de... su negocio. Recuerda que mi papá va a promocionar… las aguas termales.

El rostro de Yoh no pareció muy convencido de su respuesta, pero…sí así iba a ser la platica, entonces él no se opondría.

-Ya veo. Eso es algo que a ella le emociona mucho. ¿No crees?- Comentó sonriente el shaman.

Oyamada se sintió mal por mentir, pero más aun por saber que Yoh sí sabía que lo hacía, a pesar de no tener el Reishi.

-Sí. Bueno… me voy, tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano.- Se excusó antes de salir.- Qué descanses Yoh.

-Igualmente Manta.- Respondió sinceramente el shaman.

Más antes de entrar a su casa el espíritu de Yohken apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Mintió.-Sentenció fríamente.

-Sí…

Yoh subió las escaleras con lentitud. Suspiró nervioso, a pesar de los grandes avances en su relación con Anna no dejaban de carcomerle los nervios. Pero esta vez debía existir un algo definitivo, ese motivo que lo obligara a desistir o a seguir adelante. Tocó la puerta en espera de respuesta.

* * *

La noche había caído con tanta rapidez que apenas fue perceptible para él notar el cambio. Sin embargo su espíritu si estaba seguro que lo que hacía era una total y equivocada idea, por no mencionar algo más fuerte.

-Tonterías.-Dijo una y otra vez Pascal Avaf a un encaprichado Chocolove.- Invéntate un chiste pésimo, si quieres, pero esto…

-Tómalo con calma, señor Ava.- Respondió nervioso Chocolove. Mic se apoyó junto a su rostro para apoyarlo en todo momento, pero el Azteca no parecía decir lo mismo.

Estaban afuera de una oficina de policías, donde el shaman pensaba entregarse a la justicia, pero el espíritu desistía de semejante idea. Chocolove llamó la atención de un policía para poder entrar, pero Avaf no permitiría eso.

-Su majestad te necesitará- Le dijo con más seriedad el Azteca.

Sin embargo, Chocolove no desistió y entró, mas sus intenciones se quedarían paradas en la entrada, pues una escalofriante frase lo hizo voltearse para esquivar el impactante ataque.

-Su majestad necesitará más cobardes que le besen el piso donde camina.-Escuchó con crueldad

-¡Oye, Oye! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas?.- Preguntó el shaman; mientras realizaba su posesión de objetos junto a sus espíritus.

-No te confíes, Chocolove, no es un ser ordinario.-Advirtió Avaf

-No, soy más que algo ordinario

-¿Qué quieres?.- Preguntó desconfiado Chocolove.

-Eliminarte, guerrero legendario.- Y su ataque no se hizo esperar en medio de una oscura tempestad.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Londres, sin ningún peligro. Llegó hasta su casa, un pequeño departamento, cómodo y pequeño, pero acogedor sólo para él. Durante ese tiempo, había vivido tranquilo y sin rencores. Sostuvo en su mano una pequeña esfera roja… fuego.

_-El espíritu de fuego estará bajo tu custodia, al menos hasta que el Rey decida manejarlo.- Le había dicho Sathy.- El control de las esencias de la naturaleza no es un juego de niños y como tal Lyserg Diethel deberás cuidarla._

_-Por supuesto. –Había asegurado Diethel.- Por supuesto._

Se sentó cómodamente en su sofá preferido junto a un libro que estaba por comenzar a leer. Mientras su pequeña hada le hacía compañía. Cuanto extrañaba a los demás, a sus amigos, a Marco y la doncella Jeanne. Sus pensamientos adoptaron cierta melancolía, pero no así sus sentidos que denotaron algo diferente.

Su mirada se fijó en un punto de la habitación. Mientras una silueta salía de la oscuridad de aquella pieza. Sus sentidos y emociones vibraron de solo ver su rostro.

-¿Hao?.-Preguntó incrédulo Lyserg

-Tienes algo que me pertenece.- Dijo el shaman de Fuego con una mirada llena de ardor.

-Pensé que tú…

-Yoh no ha dejado de ser un humano y mientras eso pase, sus sentimientos estarán siempre por delante de todo. Así… como los tuyos.- Provocó el shaman

-¡Hao!.- Exclamó para irse a él con un brutal ataque.- Te eliminaré con tu mismo espíritu.

-Eso… está por verse.- Dijo inmóvil el Asakura; mientras golpeaba a puño limpio el rostro del peli verde.- Todos nos tienen lástima y sabes ¿por qué?- El rostro de Lyserg no cambio en absoluto su mueca de odio.- Por que somos los más vulnerables.

Y el ambiente se calentó, llamas brotaban por todos los lugares…

-Domina el fuego…

* * *

La puerta se abrió con lentitud. El atardecer caía con belicoso sentimiento, sin saber que pudiera ser eso una causa peligrosa. El rostro de su prometido se observó en el umbral de su puerta, como esperando el permiso adecuado y las palabras suficientes para enfrentarse.

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás?.-Habló Yoh con tanta tranquilidad en su semblante.

-Bien. –Respondió indiferente Anna.- Te dije que no era nada grave.

-Lo sé, pero… no dejo de sentirme culpable, te pudo pasar algo muy malo y yo no me lo perdonaría.- Pronunció con una clara muestra que lo que decía era auténticamente cierto.

Yoh se acercó hasta ella, que estaba sentada en la silla junto a su balcón. Observó con cautela cada uno de sus movimientos, sus dedos, su rostro...

-Deja de comportarte así, esa no es tu manera de ser.- Dijo la rubia con una verdad impresa en sus labios.

El castaño se sorprendió de la observación, pero eso no hizo más que relajar el ambiente, ella estaba en lo cierto.

-Tienes razón.-Corroboró, pero sus ojos no dejaban de ver lo que hacían sus manos.- ¿Qué haces? Un nuevo traje.- Supuso antes de hincarse para ver con mayor detenimiento su trabajo.

-Quiero que lo use, porque casi sé que es un niño.- Habló con elocuencia la itako al notar como Yoh tomaba entre sus manos el pequeño traje que hacía.

-¿Lo sientes?.- Preguntó con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Sí... lo he soñado.- Respondió extrañada de revelar algo tan… tonto.

Para Yoh el sólo pensarlo le estremeció, pero la mirada de ella y el hecho de tener en sus manos una prenda para su hijo lo hacía sentir feliz. Anna realizó otra puntada al pequeño traje, pinchándose un poco la mano.

El castaño sintió su dolor, cuando vio una pequeña gota en su dedo. Sus sentimientos más profundos comenzaron a brotar con efusividad y llevó aquel suave y terso dedo a su boca, para sólo darle un sutil beso en aquella zona.

-Te extraño-Susurró conmovido el shaman.

Para Anna aquello era nuevo, no sólo por la ternura que demostraba Yoh, sino el amor que por cada poro de ella parecía salir. La suave y delicada caricia de sus labios y su piel derramaban en ella un sentimiento de necesidad, de apoyo y comprensión. Ella también lo necesitaba. La rubia bajó de la silla, ayudada por él.

Sus labios chocaron con inexperta claridad y ¡que absurdo sonaba eso!. Ella con un bebé en su vientre y ellos comportándose como dos pequeños conocidos. Sin embargo, la sutil caricia que sus labios se daban era suficiente para sentirse atraídos uno con el otro. Pronto los besos parecieron volverse más intensos, y ellos deseaban algo que hace mucho no tenían.

Algo era muy seguro ninguno de los dos había dormido juntos en la habitación de Anna. Sin embargo, ella no opuso resistencia. Yoh no tardó e cargarla hasta el futón, que esperaba ser provisto de ese calor humano que sólo ellos sabían profesarse.

Yoh se admiró por completo. Anna tenía las mejillas rosadas, como un símbolo especial de vergüenza o de un amor imposible de ocultar.

-Quiero estar contigo…- Le susurró Yoh en su oído.- Aunque para hacerlo, tenga que morir mañana.

-Algo en ti cambió… lo puedo sentir.- Contestó la rubia con un semblante tibio.

-Pero no… mi amor por ti.- Se atrevió a decir Yoh. Jamás había revelado sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero ahora… no existía el miedo y la angustia, sólo ella y él.

Anna pareció examinar su rostro, sus facciones y el inusual tono rojo en sus mejillas, aquel color que lo había visto sólo una vez, cuando él se atrevió a pensar en sus sentimientos por ella.

-Nunca, nunca dudes de mis palabras, Anna… Por que son lo más sinceras posibles.-Le dijo enternecido por la mirada que le dedicaba la rubia.

-Te creo, él… es la mayor prueba que tengo.- Pronunció con una sutil sonrisa; mientras dirigía su mano a su vientre, el cual fue tocado por él.

-Lo sé… -Susurró Yoh.

Sus labios chocaron nuevamente en una suave danza de cariño, comprensión, pero sobre todo amor, aquel sentimiento que sintieron desde su primer encuentro y que hasta la fecha había resistido todo tipo de cambios. Más la felicidad no estaba completa.

Un dolor intenso obligó a Yoh a separarse de la itako. Agarró fuertemente su cabeza; mientras Anna miraba expectante las reacciones de su prometido. El castaño se paró de golpe y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pues su mente sentía una opresión terrible.

**-Te dije… que ella no debía estar en el juego. **

Las palabras de Hao hicieron eco en su cerebro. La opresión fue cediendo, permitiéndole ver a la rubia acercándose a él, con cautela, pero… su mente no lo razonaba igual…

**-Ahora…Siente como caes al precipicio.**

Escuchó nuevamente y todo se oscureció por completo**. **La imagen de Anna se desvaneció por completo y ahora, sólo una luz blanca apareció nuevamente ante sus ojos.

Repentinamente el ambiente cambió. Un ambiente feudal se presentaba frente a sus ojos, aquella imagen no pudo parecerle más extraña. Y vio una piedra rebotar junto a su pie, trato de retroceder, pero había chocado con algo. Inevitablemente su cabeza giró para encontrarse con él.

**-No soy tu enemigo, pero tampoco tu aliado… Ambos sabemos que el mundo no es tan sencillo…**

Hao miraba la escena absorto, con odio en su mirada y aquella inesperada reacción no hizo más que llamarle la atención.

**-Tener el conocimiento de muchos años, implica una mayor madurez, por eso no sabes controlarlo.**

Yoh observó una ladera. Un niño bajaba corriendo, junto a varios niños más, pero la escena era cruel, pues todos los demás arrojaban piedras con tanta violencia contra ese pequeño, que quiso intervenir, mas la voz de Hao no lo permitió.

**-Eres sólo la mitad de un alma. Tus sentimientos puros se deben a que no conocen el sufrimiento en carne propia.**

Pronunció con tanto rencor en cada una de sus palabras, que incluso Yoh temió de una manera sin igual con sólo escucharlo. Su mirada fija en ese niño, su rencor en sus palabras, entonces lo comprendió todo.

**-¿Dime Yoh, qué harías en su lugar?**

El Shaman King quedó asombrado de semejante vileza, pero no la suficiente cuando vio fijamente los ojos de Hao mirarle con dolor, con envidia. Él le estaba mostrando su niñez.

**-Ambos somos uno… tú me pediste que te abriera mi corazón. Y aquí estoy… hermano, mostrándote mi odio hacia ellos.**

-¡Oficial! Está es la mujer.- Dijo un hombre señalándola como si fuera culpable.

-¡Amárrenla! Y ¡Quémenla con la casa!! ¡De esa manera desaparecerá!

-¡No! .- Gritó Yoh; mientras sus manos traspasaban los cuerpos de los demás, sin poder evitar tal masacre.

A lo lejos vio un pequeño niño que veía con dolor en su casa consumirse por el fuego y todos los demás riéndose, como si aquello fuera algo sumamente natural.

**-Mostrándote la crueldad de sus corazones.**

Yoh intentó tocarlo, pero la imagen se había desvanecido, todo había cambiado por completo.

**Fuego con fuego se combate, y era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás. **

Las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban en la calle, mientras los camilleros bajaban del edificio con un cuerpo en la tabla. Más fue su miedo al ver a su amigo Lyserg Diethel tendido en ella, con graves quemaduras.

-¡Lyserg!.- Le gritó Yoh.

-¡Diagnóstico Doctor!.- Escuchaba a su lado a un paramédico.

-Es posible que no sobreviva.- Las palabras tan agudas representaban un gran odio hacia el único causante, más antes de explotar, su tranquilidad volvió a él

-No morirás Lyserg Diethel…- Escuchó decir a una mujer.

Su sorpresa creció al ver a la doncella Jeanne acercarse a su amigo con tanta paz. Paz que le trasmitió al verla acercarse a Lyserg.

**-A veces ni tu mismo sabes qué quieres proteger.**

Habló nuevamente Hao cerca de su oído. Y cambio abruptamente la escena.

Sin embargo la escena siguiente no pudo tranquilizarlo. Horo Horo yacía tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y esforzándose al máximo para pararse.

-¡Horo Horo!.- Llamó Yoh, corriendo hacia él.

Pero eso no pudo ser, nuevamente la imagen se desvanecía. Y de nueva cuenta veía a otro de sus amigos, esta vez Ren. El shaman permanecía apoyado en la pared de un callejón; mientras su brazo sangraba con potencial fuerza.

La respiración de Yoh se aceleró. Sintió una gran corriente de sentimientos correr por sus venas, entonces Hao se acercó a él.

**-No me odies. Sólo te salvo de todos, de morir.**

-¡Entonces no quiero tu salvación, Hao!.- Le espetó con… ¿rencor?

**Eso crees tú.** **Me necesitas, como yo necesito de ti.**

Sorpresivamente la imagen de Chocolove aparecía frente a sus ojos. Arrastrándose como si las piernas le fallaran. Su mirada se heló por completo al ver a un hombre encapuchado alejarse entre las calles; mientras su amigo luchaba incansablemente para levantarse.

-¡¿Por qué Hao!?.- Le gritó dolido su hermano

**-Porque tú nunca entendiste que no podías desafiar al destino. No te salgas de tus casillas, Yoh, eres mucho más que un simple humano y lo sabes bien**

-Entonces ¿Por qué me haces esto?.- Pronunció el shaman casi al borde de las lágrimas.

**-Desafiaste el hecho, contribuiste a mi desaparición, con el fin de ser yo quien me desterrara, pero no fue así. Quisiste doblegarme con mis propios sentimientos, pero no sabes que eso… es muy tarde ya.**

La escena dio un cambio abrupto para llevarlo a la pensión… la recámara de Anna. Observó con miedo donde se encontraba ella, y el alivio que sintió fue muy grato cuando la vio dormida tranquilamente en el futón. Pero algo llamó la atención de Hao que aún de espaldas a él, pudo observar como tomaba algo del suelo.

Yoh quiso correr hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y prometida. Pero… el fuego impidió su paso, creando entre ellos una gran llamarada. La división que generó su barrera de fuego derrumbó parte del suelo, dejando una gran separación entre ambos shamanes. Yoh observó como Hao se volteaba con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos… un bebé. Su bebé.

**-Es muy fácil tocar fuego, pero si no lo controlas te puedes quemar. **

Le advirtió casi con cinismo en su voz el shaman. Sostuvo al niño en una sola mano y como si de una pieza de museo se tratara lo observó.

**-Se parece mucho a mí, pero los rasgos de Anna son evidentes. Y también… los tuyos. **

**-**¡Déjalo!.- Exigió el castaño

**-Yoh y Anna… Yoh y Anna**

Repetía pensativo el shaman de fuego, mientras pasaba con facilidad el bebé de mano en mano. Hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro casi con crueldad.

**-Yoh y Anna… pequeño Hana. Eres la mezcla perfecta, entre el pecado y la soberbia de la vida, pero tú… no debes nacer.**

Yoh advirtió lo que estaría apunto de hacer. Las llamas del fuego avivaron con incredulidad. No lo dudó, era un sueño, nada le pasaría. Se arrojó al otro extremo, y con prisa trató de localizar a Hao, quien le sonreía de una forma despreocupada.

**-No naciste del amor, sino de la lujuria. De un burdo error. Desaparece, Hana.**

Y sin darle tiempo, lo soltó entre la gran llamarada. Yoh miró con rencor a su hermano y se arrojó a las llamas de fuego. Sin embargo, no logró alcanzarlo, era tarde.

**-Los sueños no matan Yoh, pero sí lo hacen los humanos. Tarde o temprano aquellos seres insignificantes acabarán con tu vida y tú no tendrás más remedio que sacrificar lo que realmente quieres.**

Yoh pendía de una sola mano en el borde de aquel precipicio. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y un profundo rencor hacia todo eso.

**-Te duele verlo, así es como yo me siento… y por tu bien y el de ella, ese niño no debe nacer. No debe nacer**

Y entonces Yoh se dejó caer en las llamas, sin importarle nada más. De pronto las fuerzas lo habían abandonado, consumiéndose… en el fuego.

El sueño se desvaneció y ahora… el teléfono sonaba con insistencia, Anna estaba sumamente sorprendida…mientras Yoh despertaba con muchas gotas de sudor a su alrededor.

-Hana…

Alcanzó a decir el castaño antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

Continuará…

N/A: Sí, ya sé, me tardo una eternidad. Los siento, trataré de hacerlo más seguido en mis vacaciones, para ambos fics. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho mejorar y ver que cosas podría agregar a la trama, por lo pronto les dejo este capitulo. Cuídense y que la suerte los acompañe!.

**Especiales gracias a: Deborita,****yin leo,****chtlka, Hope Li, Seyram Asakura, SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO,****Ditchan, Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sam..., Ludy Phorsha, AnnaK, Katsumi Kurosawa, Anna Granger 69 y miau asakura**


	4. Capitulo III Ragou

Disclaimer-: Los derechos de autor son exclusivamente de Hiroyuki Takei

Dedicado a la más exigente de mis voces internas y externas quejumbrosas.

Alerta: Contiene algunos elementos de la manga.

* * *

**Soñarás con él**

En un lugar donde no existe el miedo, la angustia y la pena son sinónimos de un nuevo cambio. Y cuando un alma se corrompe, es casi imposible que logre encontrar el camino a la felicidad.

-Brinca… brinca… salta… corre.

Resonaba una dulce y lejana voz. Su audición no fallaba, aquel murmullo era tenue, casi invisible y se acercaba a él.

-Brinca… brinca… salta… corre.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, el sonido hizo eco de manera intensa mientras veía una sombra aproximarse peligrosamente. Saltaba y corría en esa misma dirección, no obstante, no logró identificarlo.

Intentó pararse, pero algo más llamó su atención. Giró a su derecha y ahí estaba él. Era imposible, pero ahí se encontraba, hincado en el suelo junto a Anna, y ella parecía mirar hacia la figura que avanzaba de entre las sombras.

-¿Lo sientes?.- Preguntó aquel espectro parecido a él, pero Anna no lo seguía con la vista.

Un silencio inundó el lugar, mientras los pasos y las dulces palabras comenzaron a tener la forma adecuada. Escuchó una risa detrás de él.

-Sí, lo he soñado.- Respondió ella girando su rostro hacia él.- A veces lo he soñado.- Su mirada tan penetrante y su rostro ausente de vitalidad le provocó un espeluznante escalofrío

Y esa imagen desapareció. Ante sus ojos todo se había ido bruscamente, y ahora sólo un pequeño niño salía de las sombras. La cálida voz que escuchó al principio se desvanecía por completo y podía verlo totalmente desganado, sin ánimos de continuar caminando.

Se acercó y caminó junto a él, pero el niño no parecía notar su presencia. Cabellos rubios, baja estatura y una vestimenta conocida, el overol azul. El mismo que le hubo comprado a su hijo, pero eso era imposible, él no podría ser.

-Hey boy…- Lo llamó un hombre alto y moreno, lo bastante fornido como para asustarlo.

-You can I bend yer ear, chicky?.- Preguntó el otro hombre que lo acompañaba.

Él no veía malas intenciones en ninguno de ellos, sin embargo el pequeño sí pareció notar algo extraño en esos hombres.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- Habló por primera vez el niño con una gran arrogancia.

Los dos individuos comenzaron a hablar nuevamente y preguntarle más cosas, pero eso sólo incrementó el mal humor del niño.

-No entiendo lo que están diciendo.- Expresó con una mirada asesina el rubio.

Yoh Asakura se sorprendió, jamás había sentido tal poder espiritista en aumento, al menos no en un menor.

-Más bien, los de la mala suerte son ustedes.- Y desenfundó una espada

Estaba asombrado, era su espada, la pequeña espada legendaria en manos de este pequeño, pero eso no lo dejaría sin aliento. Sus ojos se tornaron sin color por un breve momento, fueron tantos años, que creyó ver una ilusión.

- Por si no lo sabían… hoy no estoy de buen humor.- Los enfrentó con una posesión de objetos.

Sus ojos, ocultos por su cabellera poco podía transmitir, pero entonces una brisa helada recorrió su columna vertebral. Los dos hombres estaban asustados por la reacción del niño y lo hizo, él ejecutó un conocido ataque que para el rey fue su carta de presentación.

Ambos hombres yacían tirados en el suelo, la gente comenzó a acumularse y dos policías llegaron al lugar. Miró al niño, pero seguía inmóvil. Entonces su mirada se posó en los dos hombres, ya no eran ellos, no. Era Hao.

-¿Te atreverías a enfrentarlo, papá?.- Preguntó de espaldas el rubio, y poco a poco se giró hacia él.

Su semblante era totalmente serio, tanto a más que el de Anna y sus ojos permanecían inundados por una llama que incendiaría cualquier lugar. Realmente lo asustó, entonces él sí podía verlo.

De la nada y por sorpresa todo se convirtió en penumbra, no había calle, sólo ellos dos. Una capa estaba sobre los hombros del niño y él volvió a preguntar.

-!¿Te atreverías a enfrentarlo, papá?!- Reclamó el pequeño rubio enfadado.- O es que simplemente… soñarás con él.

La capa se convirtió en llamas y comenzó a hacerlo por todo el lugar. Mas él no se quemó, parecía controlarlo a la perfección. Ante esto, Yoh se quedó atónito cuando él se acercó y lo abrazó a la altura que llegaba, no había más un fuego que lo quemara, solo las lágrimas de ese pequeño sobre su ropa.

-No quiero morir.- Susurró el niño antes de desaparecer- Cuídame…

**-**Te lo juro…

**Capitulo 3.- Ragou**

-_¡Pulsaciones débiles, doctor_!.- Expresó desesperada la mujer.

Una y otras voces sonaban lejanas en su mente. La oscuridad se apoderó de sus ojos con una escalofriante calma. Extendió su mano pero el niño ya no estaba ante él, ni la luz.

-_Dame más voltaje_.- Indicó esta vez una voz masculina.

Sus manos temblaban totalmente y su cuerpo comenzaba a flaquear hasta que llegó el momento en que no pudo sostenerse de pie, algo inhumano hacia presión en él. Alzó la vista y logró verlo, era un gran demonio, y él le sonreía de manera diabólica.

-Muere

Y aplastó con su pie su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente y su respiración se torno bastante frustrada y pesada para inhalar. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero más específicamente el corazón. Su visión también era limitada y aunque trató de mantenerse firme, sus párpados no le permitieron quedarse un momento más.

-_Bienvenido_.- Fue lo único que alcanzo a vislumbrar entre las múltiples voces, especialmente la voz de su hermano.- **Bienvenido Yoh**.

Cada noche para él era una nueva experiencia, un nuevo sueño pero también una ilusión más que mataba. Dónde había quedado el niño firme y decidido, aquel que levantaba el ánimo de cualquiera, dónde. El proceso que lo llevó a la situación actual lo podrían resumir en una palabra, madurez emocional.

Sus ojos poco a poco le permitieron ver con mayor claridad, aunque el dolor de su pecho no desaparecía tan fácilmente. Abrió totalmente su visión y pudo vislumbrar la luz que con dificultad se filtraba por la ventana, poco después pudo ver a su amigo durmiendo en una silla. Inmediatamente trató de incorporarse, pero un ruido extraño evidenció sus intenciones, motivo por el cual Oyamada despertó abruptamente.

-¡No debes pararte, Yoh!.- Le advirtió con cierto temor al verlo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro

-Amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra bien?.- Preguntó preocupado Amidamaru.

El castaño esbozó una leve sonrisa, un sincero gesto, porque en realidad aunque él no sabía a cabalidad qué pasaba, podía intuir el problema tan grave en el que se encontraba.

-Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones.- Contestó con una serenidad increíble, cuestión por la cual lo miraron un poco angustiados.

-¿De verdad estás bien?.- Cuestionó impresionado por la ligereza en la cual tomaba su condición.- ¡No es un juego, Yoh, estuviste a punto de morir!

Las facciones y el tono en el que reclamaba la angustia que sentía terminaron por convencer al joven Rey que aquello no era una simple ilusión. Desde que Anna había llegado con noticias sobre su familia y el torneo de shamanes muchas cosas cambiaron en él, Hao se había convertido en un enemigo inalcanzable para su nivel.

-Lo sé.- Aseguró con calma, dejándose caer con libertad sobre la almohada.- Después de todo son mil años de diferencia.

Manta no entendía en absoluto sus palabras, pero el espíritu samurái que escuchaba atentamente a su amo no pudo evitar rememorar la batalla contra Luchist, la habilidad de Yoh era impresionante, sus sentidos poseían una agudeza realmente majestuosa, pero desde aquel entonces él ya lo sabía, el destino de Yoh Asakura estaba marcado.

-Yoh… tú…

-No te preocupes Manta, todo, todo saldrá bien.- Lo animó con un gesto en su rostro que denotaba una entereza inexplicable.

Amidamaru sonrió con empatía, habían pasado dos meses desde que Yoh guardó su alma de los demás y algo en verdad impresionante debió haberlo cambiado. Por otro lado, Manta no podía evitar su llanto, no quería perder a alguien tan valioso como Yoh.

-No, Yoh, por favor no te arriesgues.-Le rogaba Oyamada con fuerza; mientras con dificultad se acercaba al cuerpo de su amigo.

Yoh acarició la cabeza de Manta. Eran muchos los momentos que había vivido con él y tan entrañable era su amistad que incluso cuando se enteró que la isla Tokyo iba a ser atacada, no dudó ni por un instante en acompañarlo, y ahora lo que menos deseaba era verlo en esas condiciones. Miró por un breve instante a su espíritu acompañante y la seriedad de su rostro lo delataba.

-Yo se lo he jurado.- Susurró para el samurái, quien convencido de su acción inclinó su cabeza en símbolo de respeto.- Yo te lo he jurado, Hana.

* * *

El frío calaba su cuerpo de una manera atroz, pero él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Arrastró sus manos y sus pies por el pavimento, no era la primera vez que caía y no sería la última, pero si de él dependía esa misión debía cumplirla. La gente a su alrededor lo miraba espantada, los rasguños y las heridas eran evidentes en toda su anatomía y aún así él continuaba.

-Señorito, debe descansar.- Sugirió el espíritu guardián.

-Calla, Bason.-Silenció con autoridad Ren Tao.- Yo puedo con esto, no necesito la compasión de nadie.

Alzó con energía su cabeza y trató de integrarse poco a poco, sus manos reaccionaban con debilidad, pero eso no le importó, las apoyó e incorporó con inestabilidad su cuerpo. Se había levantado y seguiría adelante bajo cualquier circunstancia.

_-Dime algo… ¿tú quieres que Yoh regrese a la pelea?.- Recordó el momento en que Yoh debatía su regreso a la pelea_

_-¡Eh! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Él es mi amigo!.- Había respondido Horo Horo molesto por tal pregunta._

_-Quizás ellos serán nuestros próximos enemigos, ¿aun así no te importa?.- Meditó en aquel momento, pues las posibilidades que tenía de enfrentarlo eran excesivas._

_-Oye, un momento Ren, ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo?.-Pareció sorprendido cuando lo dijo, ya que sus ojos al igual que los de Chocolove se mostraban sumamente intrigados._

_-Sí, efectivamente.- Afirmó con serenidad, no sabía de lo que era capaz el Asakura._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Él es muy fuerte, además hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera sé lo que está pensando… parece como si…_

_-¿fuera Hao?.- Complementó Horokeu._

_-Cuando lo vi en aquel instante… sentí un terror abominable que jamás había experimentado.- Rememoraba su encuentro frente a frente con Hao y el momento en el que destruía su lanza._

_-¿Te refieres al poder que tienen como gemelos?- Preguntó más consiente su compañero de equipo-Tienes razón, tarde o temprano ellos se convertirán en nuestros enemigos más problemáticos._

Sin embargo, ¿cuál era el problema real? Sathy lo había dicho, cualquiera de los cinco guerreros legendarios era una elección a Shaman King, cinco naciones diferentes, cinco orígenes místicos, pero sólo uno tendría mayor habilidad que el resto. Yoh y Hao eran dos enemigos enigmáticos y complicados, especialmente en la batalla que decidieran el destino del torneo.

Yoh subía con decisión los escalones de aquella gran caverna, miraba de un lado a otro como guiándose por su instinto o la empatía que sentía por el hombre en el trono.

_-No puedo evitarlo, es mi hermano y también tiene debilidades, aunque esa debilidad es la que lo hace el shaman más poderoso._

Su mente reflejaba esos recuerdos, especialmente cuando llegaron al lugar donde descansaba Hao. El shaman los esperaba despierto, a pesar de que debería estar dormido en esos momentos.

_-Los estaba esperando.- Pronunció con confianza el Rey._

Horo Horo y Chocolove se abalanzaron contra él de inmediato, pero había una barrera que no pudieron derribar y por consecuente habían salido en dirección contraria de su ataque, porque aquello era ya una ráfaga de relámpagos.

-**Domina el trueno**.- Percibió repentinamente una voz conocida.

Le tomó un instante reconocer la voz y un segundo para localizar a su anterior oponente en el campo de pelea, nuevamente el hombre que lo había herido estaba con él. Se movía entre la multitud, pero él no lo dejaría escapar.

-¡Bason!.- Gritó con energía y el espíritu comprendió lo que deseaba hacer.

Ren Tao tomó con presteza su espíritu acompañante y efectuó una posesión de objetos enorme. No le importó la multitud que se encontraba a su lado, simplemente tomó impulso y arremetió contra el hombre de capa, quien inmediatamente contestó a su ataque.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!.- Reclamó Tao en posición de ataque.

-Ya te lo he dicho… Yo vengo a matarte.- Respondió sin ningún escrúpulo el hombre y comenzó a girar en torno a él.

Súbitamente cientos de imágenes del mismo individuo comenzaron a surgir de aquel círculo, corría sincrónicamente de un lado a otro y comenzó a atacarlo con la espada que tenía a su alcance. Tao resintió el primer golpe, pero los consecuentes fueron de mayor facilidad para esquivar.

Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, su sangre brotaba de las heridas de sus brazos, pero eso no bloqueó su razonamiento.

_-Sincroniza tu respiración con Bason.- Recordó la indicación de Aval Pascalf_

Las figuras comenzaron a tener menos habilidad de las que él había visto en un principio, sus ataques comenzaron a desvanecerse a medida que los bloqueaba, pero lo fue más cuando experimentó un cambio en su posesión, había pasado a su segunda fase y su poder espiritista aumentó de golpe.

-Eres un tonto.- Lo describió con crueldad el Tao mientras asestó un ataque al estómago de su compañero, pero no era la figura correcta.

Y ello lo aprovechó su contrincante, quien lo pateó por la espalda.

-**Domina el relámpago**.- Escuchó de nuevo esa voz, pero el hombre lo atacaba sin piedad, dejándole heridas casi mortales.-Las estrategias de combate nunca se evidencian en pleno campo de batalla.

Su mirada fijó el punto y su objetivo final. El hombre encapuchado no lo sintió escaparse de sus manos, simplemente era imposible, de un momento a otro el shaman había desaparecido, pero eso era totalmente absurdo.

-¡Has sido una verdadera molestia!.- Exclamó con fuerza el Tao desde los cielos.- ¡Pagarás por eso! ¡Ku-Ten-Oh-Gen-Rai-Sei-Fu-Ka-Ten-Son!

El color vivaz amarillo era impresionante, la colisión que causó el impacto del trueno al cuerpo del hombre enmascarado fue tal que comenzó a quemarse al instante. El relámpago era el poder del guerrero legendario Ren Tao, quien cayó al suelo después de terminado la batalla.

-Al fin y al cabo sólo era un pergamino más.-Declaró con seriedad el shaman.

-No sólo era un pergamino.- Oyó una voz que se acercaba a él.

Reconoció la voz en un instante, su corazón se encontraba realmente agitado, pero ahora tenía la firmeza de que había cumplido con su misión

- Eso era… una declaración de guerra.-Completó Lyserg Diethel.

* * *

Sus manos se movían con presteza de un lado a otro. La poca iluminación de la habitación le daba la sensación de que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía parar su labor. Sus ojos se abrían más a cada segundo que el triángulo se deslizaba por la madera. Una a una las letras iban formando una extraña adivinanza.

-Tamao…- Susurró Conchi al ver a la Kokuri en tal estado de conmoción, pero la tablilla aun no detenía su predicción.

Su pulso se detuvo un instante al igual que el triángulo de madera. Entonces corrió ante la mirada absorta de los dos espíritus que la acompañaban. Bajó las escaleras del templo y se dirigió a la mansión de los Asakura. En su mente retumbaban una a una todas las ideas que generaba su adivinanza y a pesar de ello seguía corriendo a la velocidad que sus piernas lo permitieron.

Llegó y se emprendió con prisa a la habitación principal. Kino Asakura ejecutaba un extraño ritual y su esposo, Yohmei Asakura la miraba con bastante seriedad, hasta que la joven aprendiz interrumpió de manera abrupta la sesión espiritista.

-Lo siento, señor Yohmei, señora Kino, pero hay algo muy urgente que deben saber.- Dijo sin perder ni un segundo más el tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre Tamao?.- Preguntó con expectativa Yohmei.

-Ocurrirá… una desgracia.- Sentenció la joven mientras le daba todas las predicciones que había obtenido.- Y éste es… una noticia importante.- Agregó mientras le entregaba un pequeño papel doblado infinidad de veces.

Sin embargo, jamás llegó a tomar el papel. Un estruendoso derrumbe se escuchó por toda la mansión. Un hombre de capucha negra había entrado y pedía a gritos… una batalla.

* * *

No había lugar más oscuro en todo Japón. No existió jamás alguien que señalara prohibido estar ahí a esas horas. Entonces, sus manos comenzaron a temblar por la fuerza que ella ejercía en el objeto metálico del que se sostenía. Su cabeza era un mar de ideas y nublosas visiones.

_-Ayúdame…_

Fue la suplica que le hizo Yoh, pero no comprendía lo que pedía y más aun, no sabía a qué se refería. Su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerzas nuevamente, los síntomas de su embarazo no podrían ser más notables. Sin embargo, ella siguió andando por aquel túnel oscuro y sucio, pero no iba sola.

-Detente si no puedes más.- Escuchó al espíritu de Yohken Asakura

A pesar de la recomendación, no dejó de caminar. Las respuestas estaban unos cuantos pasos de ella. Su vida y la de él pendían de lo que encontrara en esa biblioteca. Los remordimientos y los arrepentimientos no tenían lugar en su mente, menos en su cuerpo.

Llegó un segundo mareo. Su cuerpo temblaba de cansancio y su mente le pedía a gritos un descanso.

-El bebé.-Pensó por un momento.

Abruptamente se detuvo y se dejó caer al suelo. No hubo golpe, únicamente había sido un desvanecimiento más, un respiro. Su mano se aferró a su vientre aún no redondo, pero que en pocos meses crecería.

-Estás embarazada es natural que una imposición como ésta te derrumbe.- Le dijo Yohken con seriedad.

-No sabes lo que dices.-Respondió Anna con indiferencia a sus palabras.- Él es mucho más fuerte que yo.

Anna lo miró con seriedad y se incorporó sin mayor dificultad. Yohken tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido de haberla conocido, pero esta admiración crecía a cada paso que ella daba. Pronto se adentraron a un lugar más oscuro, ni siquiera siendo fantasma podía vislumbrar un poco su alrededor. Sólo escuchó cuando ella cayó al suelo.

-¿Anna?.-Cuestionó con preocupación al no escuchar queja alguna, era un abrumador miedo el que sintió cuando ella jadeó.

-Está cerca.-Pronunció con cansancio.- Sigue avanzando.

Anna respiraba con esfuerzos y un dolor descomunal, pero estaban llegando a la salida del túnel. Su mente se mantuvo serena cuando observó el lugar, era peor que un barrio fétido. Ella lo sintió, lo vio en su mente tal cual se mostraba. Avanzó y salió de la oscuridad.

Los vagabundos la miraron sin ningún disimulo, y era notable, ya que vestía de manera provocativa para cualquiera de esos hombres. Sin embargo, ella no titubeó, siguió su andar a pesar de que un corpulento individuo se interponía entre la calle.

-¿A dónde vas hermosa?.-Preguntó lascivamente

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños fuertemente contractados, su ira aumentó inconscientemente a pesar de que el hombre aún no la tocaba.

-Hazte a un lado.- Dijo con una cortante frialdad.

Un escalofrió recorrió al hombre, no era nada común ver la frágil e imponente figura que creía observar. Entonces miró sus ojos, un brillo ardiente emergía de ellos, como si aquello quemara con tan sólo verlo. Él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y cedió terreno a la rubia, quien continuó su andar con seguridad.

Yohken la seguía de cerca. Podía percibir un aura diferente, un incremento gradual de poder espiritista, mismo que usó para infringir miedo en el corpulento hombre. No había razón para meditarlo, ni siquiera para analizarlo a profundidad, ella tenía algo especial, ¿pero qué era?

-Reishi.- Pronunció Anna con seriedad.

No supo cuándo se detuvo, ni cuánto había caminado ella, lo único de lo que estaba consiente era que sus emociones temblaron al oírla decir aquella maldición. Sin embargo, Anna no lo esperó entró al alto y viejo edificio, o más bien, a la más antigua biblioteca de todo Tokyo.

-Ella es….

* * *

Un precipitado sentimiento lo despertó de golpe. Manta dormía profundamente en la silla de acompañante y él, simplemente suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento, en primer lugar porque su amigo desconocía totalmente el lugar donde se encontraba Anna y después, sus visiones.

-Horo Horo…- Susurró con preocupación.- Chocolove…

Los había visto bañados en sangre, con heridas que aseguraba eran mortales. Y después estaba ella, Anna. La rubia era quien más requería de él en estos momentos, lo sabía o lo sentía, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, las heridas, la sangre….

-Amidamaru.- Lo llamó con disimulo, mientras el espíritu se presentaba ante él.

Ni la noche impediría su huida, ni él, ni Manta, a pesar de que sabía que él aceptaría su decisión, pasara lo que pasara.

-Llévame con Anna.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

El frío del aire refrescaba su rostro de manera inigualable, especialmente cuando sus heridas no estaban sanadas por completo. Abrió levemente sus parpados y pudo localizar un gran espectacular en la orilla de la carretera. Sonrió con levedad, seguramente era un restaurante de paso.

Sintió como Ryu bajó la velocidad del vehículo. Sin embargo, sus brazos y sus piernas no respondían como él quería, no después de haberlo dañado casi por completo. Ryu había llegado justo en el momento, amortiguó su pelea y aterrorizó a su atacante, con lo cual no estaba muy satisfecho.

_-Nunca olvides quien eres, Horokeu.-Recordó las palabras de su abuelo.- No debes olvidar el significado de tu nombre._

Él era uno de los guerreros legendarios, el elemento de la lluvia, el lobo. Aquel animal que fue perseguido durante años y perdurado a pesar de las innumerables matanzas a manos del hombre, él, uno de los más fuertes pilares de su tribu.

-Yo… soy sólo uno más de los engranes.- Susurró al borde de la oscuridad en sus palabras.

-**Al fin y al cabo sigues siendo tan vulnerable.-**Escuchó el llamado en su mente. La misma voz que le habló alguna vez en las aguas termales. -**Y morirás en tu propia oscuridad**.

-Hao…-Intuyó confundido, pues aquello era prácticamente imposible, él había muerto.

Su mente revolucionó cada uno de los recuerdos con el fallecido Asakura, pero en ninguno percibió tal crueldad con la que ahora mismo evocaba su misteriosa voz, hasta que su compañero irrumpió en su viaje al pasado.

-¿Bajarás?.-Cuestionó Ryu extrañado de la conducta tan absorta del efusivo shaman.

-No…- Alcanzó a pronunciar con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.- **Aún no**.-Retumbó nuevamente en su cabeza.- Aún… no es tiempo.

-Pronto estaremos con Don Yoh, no tienes porque preocuparte, descansa Horo Horo.- Alentó Ryu con una esporádica sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin embargo, Horokeu no miraba en absoluto el gesto de aliento en su rostro, no, su visión permanecía en la infinidad del cielo oscuro.

-Es… imposible….

* * *

Sus piernas golpeaban continuamente con los enormes pastizales, que parecían no tener fin. El inmenso campo que sus ojos observaban era un lugar intocable, puro y tan sublime. Aquí sus ojos podían percibirlo todo, incluso aquello que deseaba simplemente no observar.

-¡Es él!.- Gritaron detrás, la muchedumbre aún seguía persiguiéndolo.

Sus músculos se tensaban sin darle tregua a la adrenalina que corría pos sus venas. Aquella multitud venía a paso veloz, pero él, no avanzó un centímetro más.

-_No importa que pertenezcas a otra época, si tu pensamiento es fuerte y lo describes a la perfección, eres capaz de llegar a cualquier lugar.-Recordó las palabras de su maestro en la comuna del infierno._

Los guerreros fueron los primeros en tomarlo prisionero. Su rostro dio contra el suelo en un desplome de ira de parte de los hombres que amordazaban y ataban sin vacilación su cuerpo. Fueron los minutos más largos de toda su vida, especialmente cuando fue atado a un tronco y trasladado al más alto de los templos.

-_Sin embargo, la realidad es muy distinta. Y suele haber muchos obstáculos. Tu esencia es capaz de indicar el lugar y el mundo perfecto. Pero si lo niegas aunque sea un poco, y eres dominado por cierta culpabilidad, abandonarás esta comuna en menos de lo que imaginas._

No sintió el golpe contra la piedra sagrada, tampoco cuando el sacerdote del lugar untaba la olorosa pasta en su torso, no, él sólo se dedicaba a jadear. El cansancio dominaba su cuerpo y su alma, como si aquella pesadez de la muerte pesará mucho más en su pecho, a pesar de los números brebajes que intentaban darle a beber.

_-En este mundo no puedes engañarte… aquí debes mostrar tu esencia tal y como es…_

Algunas gotas comenzaron a mojar su rostro y oscurecer su visión. No podía evitar moverse insistentemente y golpearse al ritmo que los tambores resonaban. Insistió otra vez, pero las cuerdas no cedían y al final sólo sintió el piquete de un dardo contaminar su sangre.

-Maestro…-Sususurró el shaman al borde de las lágrimas.- Seyram… Redseb….

Pero ninguna voz resonaba más en su cabeza. El sonido simplemente cesó, los tambores y bailarines simplemente se movían y parecían vibrar de fuerza y gozó, no obstante él no percibía eco alguno.

-Perdón…-Agregó el moreno con una especial culpabilidad.- Perdón…

-Aquí no hay espacio para los cobardes…-Escuchó una voz conocida que le devolvió un poco de fuerza.

Aunque las palabras fueran hirientes y frívolas, no pudo dejar de observar a su captor. El maquillaje en su rostro no lo hacía irreconocible a sus cansados y apacibles ojos, pero estaba ahí, Yoh Asakura estaba ahí. Su incredulidad era tal, que no percibió cuando su amigo clavó el cuchillo en su torso y trazó una larga línea en su cuerpo.

Su mirada no perdió contacto de la de él. Era la maldad misma, sus ojos centellantes y llenos de odio y rencor lo acorralaban de tal manera que su aflicción sobrevino después, tembló de dolor, el desgarre era delirante y el sentimiento inestable. Varios hombres sujetaron sus extremidades que se movían por si solas, pero sobre el estrangulamiento que recibía estaba su avasalladora muerte.

-Aquí sólo el más fuerte es entregado a las manos de un dios y perecerá, porque ése es el sacrificio de un rey.

Sus pupilas se destiñeron por completo cuando percibió la dualidad, la voz simplemente cambió, ahora veía al gemelo Asakura. Ciertamente, la hemorragia ya no le permitía ver con claridad, pero ahí estaban, ambos. Sólo fueron segundos, cuando sintió aquella mano invadir su interior y apuñalar el corazón.

-Él no es el rey…

Fue inaudito cuando sintió la daga fría invadir su interior y desgarrar su corazón, por primera vez percibió el ardor de cada gota de sangre que corría por sus venas, la quemazón que producía sus sentidos no tenía cabida, era simplemente insoportable. Y él sólo arrancó por completo el órgano que palpitaba aún en sus manos.

Fueron muchas imágenes las que cruzaron por su cabeza, numerosas los momentos vividos en el torneo de shamanes, pero aún así él vio la luz. Todo… se iluminó.

Y gritó, tocó su pecho en busca de una respuesta, pero no halló ninguna en esa pequeña habitación. Sus manos palparon su cara y su cuerpo casi con desesperación queriendo quitar la oscura sensación que tenía. El sudor predominaba en su frente, mientras miles de gotas corrían sin cesar en la almohada en que reposaba. Había sido un sueño demasiado vivido, demasiado real.

-Tú lo has visto.- Oyó la voz de una mujer y giró de inmediato a verla.- Chocolove, la batalla aún no ha terminado.

Sathy no tenía ningún semblante tranquilizador, pero el shaman comprendió todo en ese instante. El campo de batalla, lo libraba en su interior.

-Habrá que ayudar a Yoh.-Contestó con un tono pasivo en su voz.- Hasta que esa luz desaparezca.- Aludió a lo iluminado del cielo, especialmente aquel destello que dividía el horizonte oscuro.

* * *

Oía el recitar de numerosas sacerdotisas, y algunas mujeres que por alguna extraña razón padecían de algo más que una locura. Cada pasillo de aquel viejo edificio parecía desmoronarse, al igual que las personas que en él residían, pero ella seguía altiva y decidida a buscar respuestas.

Caminó hasta que algo más captó su atención. Lejos quedaban las voces de las mujeres, ahora sólo la imagen de una pequeña centraba su atención. Una anciana parecía amaestrar su paso y también las habilidades de las que podía ser capaz.

-Es una itako.-Oyó susurrar al espíritu de la familia Asakura.

Mas su mente no estaba del todo convencida, especialmente por la forma en que aquella niña tomaba cada objeto que la anciana le entregaba.

_-Tus habilidades rebasan la expectativa, pero aún tienes algo que las demás no.- Recordó con precisión las palabras que mencionaba la abuela Kino.- La vista. _

Anteriormente las personas que carecían de ese elemento eran llevadas con estas mujeres, que a la larga suplantarían su lugar. Niñas que debían demostrar su fortaleza y espiritualidad.

_-Tú tienes esa ventaja, no eres ciega, pero al tener la vista eludirás otras cosas.- Explicó la anciana en medio de tantos recuerdos que vivían en su mente.- Tú quieres ser fuerte y controlar el poder que tienes._

_-Sí.- Confirmó con seguridad, lo había dicho enfrente de Yoh y lo cumpliría cabalmente._

_-Entonces ésta será tu última prueba, si logras completarla serás una itako, pero si no, morirás._

Evocar tal imagen no implicó mayor sufrimiento para ella. El cruel invierno en Aomori hería sus mejillas cuando caminaba por el gélido camino, más aún cuando las mujeres del templo vendaron sus ojos obstruyéndole totalmente su visión.

-_La iniciación es una ceremonia dura y estricta, aquí tendrás que encontrar el camino al templo basándote en tu espiritualidad, si logras hacerlo tal vez encuentres un poco de ti en el camino._

Sin embargo, jamás decayó. Sus sentidos la guiaron, los espíritus le brindaron la ayuda que ella necesitaba, hasta que lentamente llegó a su destino, mas no a su realidad. Por ello, al ver a la pequeña niña en medio de un entrenamiento comprendió sus habilidades, lo que con ella nació.

-No, es sólo una niña ciega.- Declaró sin ninguna emoción.

El espíritu Asakura no comprendió sus palabras, tan sólo la vio perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Su corazón se agitó sin ningún disimulo cuando observó vacía la cama, pero tampoco se quedó en el hospital con el personal de seguridad, pues sabía a la perfección que Yoh aún se encontraba rondando por la zona, especialmente buscando un indicio de dónde estaba ella.

_-¡Anna!.- Gritó a todo pulmón antes de verla salir del hospital.- ¿Te iras?_

No podía creer que ella abandonara de esa forma a su mejor amigo, especialmente cuando ni siquiera les habían dado algún diagnostico de su salud. Por eso necesitaba preguntarlo, cuál era el motivo por el que se marchaba, por qué.

-_Acaso no es obvio, no pienso quedarme aquí y perder mi tiempo.- Declaró con contundencia y serenidad.- Él no va a morir, no debes preocuparte en vano._

Pero él sabía, que aquello no tranquilizaba todas sus inquietudes, especialmente cuando ella lo volvió a mirar.

-_ Tokyo-. Y sin volverlo a ver se fue. _

Esa noche no dejó de pensar en la razón que tendría de irse, el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla le indicaba que todo lo que hacía tenía una única razón de ser, Yoh. Y durante horas investigó y revisó cada detalle de sus recuerdos en busca de una señal hasta que dio con la clave.

-¡Manta!.-Escuchó el gritó de Yoh, sin embargo, no pudo localizarlo.

La oscura y densa niebla de la noche no le permitía distinguirlo en el horizonte, ni mucho menos palparlo y desechar que fuera producto de su imaginación. Era demasiado tarde y en un lugar tan solitario como aquella explanada del hospital podía aparecer cualquier cosa.

-¡Yoh, dónde estás!.- Correspondió al llamado de su amigo.

No tuvo que esperar a escuchar su respuesta, pues el shaman cayó delante de él. El impactó fue brutal, que inclusive el alma del espíritu samurái se desprendió de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se paralizaron un momento, pero al darse cuenta de la situación corrió hacia el cuerpo de Yoh. Sin embargo, el shaman no le dio tiempo de llagar hacia él y se arrojó de lleno al cuerpo de su amigo, evitando así que un enorme cuerpo metálico cayera sobre ellos.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Yoh?!- Exclamó aturdido Oyamada, pero la persecución aún no terminaba.

Asakura no meditó un segundo más y sacó de entre sus ropas una esfera café. El contrincante se abalanzó contra ellos, sin embargo fue la rapidez de Yoh quien los salvó de aquel gran peligro.

-¡Oversoul Espíritu de la Tierra!.- Llamó ante sí al ente sagrado.

Acto seguido, el enorme espíritu los tomó con presteza entre sus manos y desapareció del campo de batalla sin darle tiempo al enemigo de una persecución. Todo fue demasiado rápido, que incluso cuando observó el lugar donde se encontraban le costó trabajo reconocer que se encontraban en el bosque de la colina Funbari.

Miró a Yoh agotado y sudoroso, pero la firmeza en su mirada delataba sus verdaderas intenciones, ni siquiera tenía que preguntárselo porque él sabía hacia dónde se dirigían.

-Manta, ¿Dónde está Anna?

* * *

Su mirada fijó rumbo a más de un estante, pero por más indagaciones que hacía no percibía algo especial. Era la biblioteca más antigua en todo Japón, llena de misterio y misticismo, por ende debía haber algo que pudiera darle algún indicio.

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Anna? La bitácora era lo único que podía contrarrestar un maleficio grande, pero tú ya la has memorizado.- Escuchó decir al espíritu que la acompañaba.

Sin embargo esa no era su intención, el libro ni siquiera estaba en sus manos, ahora pertenecía a Silver y no se inmutó cuando él cuestionó su identidad porque ella sabía de antemano la anormalidad que demostraba adquirir todos esos conocimientos.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?.- La cuestionaban una y otra vez, como si aquello fuera realmente impresionante.

-¿Servirá de algo haber venido hasta acá? No encontraras más libros como ese.- Dijo Yohken my seguro de lo que había en cada rincón de ese edificio.

Pero ella no hizo caso alguno, hasta que se detuvo en un librero. Movida por la curiosidad levantó el libro que llamaba su atención.

-No es necesario que busques ahí, tu genealogía fue borrada desde sus inicios.

Escuchó con claridad su voz, aunque su impresión fue grande no dejó llevar por el momento que vivía.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Hao?!- Exclamó molesto Yohken.

En otras circunstancias habría ignorado el llamado, pero hoy no dejaría pasar ninguna. Miró con desprecioal ente milenario y se acercó a él sin dejar de lado aquella sublime arrogancia.

-Desaparece.-Pronunció con rencor y acto seguido el espíritu se desintegraba.

Yohken Asakura maldecía y exclamaba algo que podía ser imposible, después de todo que poder tenía él para hacer un acto semejante. Anna miraba asombro lo que hacía y analizaba cada paso que daba el shaman, hasta que logró eliminar al espíritu antecesor. A pesar de ello, no deshizo su expresión dura, sabía cuan arriesgado era darle un simbolo de debilidad a ese hombre.

-¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó con gran seguridad la rubia, el hecho ocurrido solo le demostraba que él no estaba jugando en absoluto.

-Vengo por respuestas, igual que tú.- Dijo con seriedad Hao.- Tú no pareces tenerme miedo, ni permites que vea tus pensamientos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no consigo leer tu mente?

Permaneció estática porque lo veía y no creía que aquel hombre había sobrevivido con tanta facilidad a esa última batalla. Sin embargo, algo en él había cambiado radicalmente.

-Sigues atormentado a Yoh- Fue lo único que sus labios pronunciaron.

-Sólo lo necesario, porque a pesar de que tengo al alcance la razón que tiene para no dejar este mundo aún no he atentado en su contra.

Sus manos se acercaron con lentitud hacia su rostro, el cual rozó con la frialdad de las yemas de sus dedos. Un toque sutil, pero al mismo tiempo electrizante.

-Al menos yo confío en ti.- Espetó con una sonrisa pretensiosa en su rostro.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que evocar el momento en que luchó contra él y el daño que pudo ocasionarle esa batalla a su hijo. Sin embargo, él le estaba abriendo una puerta importante para obtener la información a su favor.

-Guíame.

* * *

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamó Oyamada a todo pulmón.

Ya era tarde, el ataque había derribado al espíritu de la tierra que momentos atrás volaba en dirección contraria a su enemigo. El impacto iluminó el cielo de manera fugaz, más aun cuando Yoh se arrojó hacia el hombre que los atacaba.

-¡Oversoul Byako!- Gritó Yoh realizando su última y más poderosa evolución con Amidamaru.

Él recibió de lleno el ataque de Yoh cayendo con él al vacio. Manta, que miraba desde el espíritu sagrado no pudo ocultar su miedo al verlo caer y lastimarse de nueva cuenta, mas pronto se dio cuenta que él también descendía junto con la esencia de la tierra.

Al tocar piso, lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue buscar a su amigo, pero en cuanto escuchó los choques de las espadas detuvo su paso. Una tajante brisa pasó a su lado, el enemigo estaba dominando algo más que un simple ataque de armas.

Habían llegado hasta ese extremo porque el extraño no cedía ante las palabras de Yoh y en su afán por despistarlo terminaron peleando a las orillas de la ciudad de Tokyo, lo cual le parecía abominable a Oyamada, sobretodo porque alguien podría observarlos.

-Manta, necesito pedirte un favor.- Le dijo el shaman en un pequeño lapso de escape.

Él sabía que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera, así que no necesitó darle una afirmativa.

-Él estará detrás de mí, tú deberás ir por ella- Pidió el castaño en forma bastante tranquila, pero el tinte de preocupación estaba ahí.- Te encargo que estés con ella.

-¡Amidamaru Gokojin!

El estruendo del ataque dejó secuelas en sus alrededores, con excepción del hombre enmascarado que parecía no recibir mayor daño del que recibía Yoh. Manta se quedó estático, no podía salir ni escapar de ahí aunque quisiera.

- No vale la pena combatir, desasiste.- Insistió Yoh sumamente cansado.

-Sólo un cobarde diría esas palabras.- Pronunció con desprecio el hombre.- No tienes el porte que se necesita para ser el rey de todo. Y nosotros nos encargaremos de demostrártelo.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo más hombres que rodearon al castaño sin salida más la de pelear. Sin embargo, el miedo no inundó sus pensamientos, él tenía claro su objetivo y nadie le quitaría el privilegio de oponerse.

-No pelearé más.- Dijo seguro y una sutil sonrisa lo acompañó.- No sé quiénes son, pero estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

- No hay acuerdo al cual llegar.- Respondió cortante.- ¡Mátenlo!

El shaman no se inmutó ante la decisión de su adversario, aun cuando diez hombres se atrevieron a atacarlo cuerpo contra cuerpo. A su lado Amidamaru esperaba instrucciones, las cuales no tenían hora de llegar y sólo un grito se escuchó en todo el lugar, aunado a una luz cegadora.

El tajo fue contundente, dejando fuera de combate a dos shamanes. El brillo rojizo y azul apareció en el centro de batalla y la sangre corriendo por los costados de los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres. La escena fue impactante a los ojos de Asakura, pero lo fue más al líder de la organización que veía aparecer a una mujer de entre la neblina.

-_Si hay gente que blande la espada de la justicia, es obvio que también tiene que haber gente que haya sido derrotada por ella.- Recordó el castaño las palabras de Marco en aquella última batalla. _

-Pero ella... no es así.- Susurró el castaño al verla con esa imponencia característica.

Sin embargo, sus dudas no tuvieron forma de ser expresadas, pues Anna Kyouyama estaba dispuesta a todo para matar al enemigo.

-El origen del mal reside en ellos, tú mejor que nadie sabe qué clase de plaga son los humanos.

Las palabras de él inundaron sus sentidos, especialmente al ver el panorama del crecimiento hace mil años.

-Los niños que nacen con una capacidad distinta son rechazados, discriminados y hasta quemados.- Indicó con claro rencor en su voz.

Ella le abrió una parte de su mente y él le mostró cada uno de sus conocimientos y recuerdos. A lo lejos observo la choza de una mujer y cómo numerosos hombres se amotinaban para incendiar el lugar, mientras un niño veía con lágrimas en los ojos ese atroz acto.

Las llamas comenzaron a abrasar el pequeño espacio y a cada espacio ganado ella sintió en carne propia esa quemazón, el dolor que sufría la mujer.

-Somos la misma sangre, la misma línea. Tú eres ahora parte de mí.- Escuchó en medio de tanta agonía.

Las lágrimas ahora brotaban por sus ojos, queriendo apaciguar el ardiente e insoportable dolor que le propinaba quemarse en vida.

-A esto es a lo que nos han condenado los humanos.- Dijo el castaño con ira.- Tú te les has escapado de las manos en este tiempo, pero no ahora.

Y su imagen se transformó por completo. Su ira no pudo apaciguarse porque vio cada momento de su vida pasar frente a ella. Los maltratos, la humillación, inclusive el odio que le profesaron sus padres.

-Ahora eres mi legado…

* * *

-¡Anna, reacciona!- Gritó de nueva cuenta, pero el espacio en batalla no le permitió pronunciar una palabra más.

Su espada chocó contra el demonio una tras otra y no podía creer la resistencia que tenían aquellos dos seres imponentes. Estaba defendiendo al enemigo de una muerte segura y aún no comprendía cómo era que ella seguía de pie.

Jamás habia sentido en carne propia ese miedo que ahora tenía. Ella parecía poseída, sus pupilas dilatadas evocaban espíritus que entraban y salían de los cuerpos de los hombres fallecidos con total libertad. Un Manta aterrado que no sabía qué hacer para ayudar, pues Anna había eliminado a la mitad de los shamanes.

_-Y algún día esa gente transformará toda la oscuridad de sus corazones en poder. Esa es la autentica forma del mal._

-¡Anna, reacciona!- Gritó de Yoh una vez más.

-A esto es a lo que nos han condenado los humanos.- Susurró ella con un aura mucho más oscura de lo normal.

**-Yo, al igual que tú sufrí desde niño, pero elegí el poder para nunca más ser vulnerable ante los demás. Y tú deberás honrar eso.- Escuchó en su mente las palabras de Asakura.**

Zenki lo arrojó con violencia hacia el otro lado, mientras se abalanzaba sobre otro shaman que combatía con el segundo demonio. El líder ya peleaba entre esos dos monstruos que parecían dominar la batalla.

-No puedes dejarte llevar por él, Anna.- Pronunció Yoh con seriedad.

_-Aquellos que conocen el amor son porque lo han recibido. Pero el dolor y la tristeza que sientes al perderlo es el infierno en este mundo. Volverle la espalda al amor también puede considerarse la autentica forma del mal._

Sin embargo, sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, fue como si ella hubiese explotado y sacado todo, sentimientos que ya eran pasados, olvidados. Y una pequeña lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

_- La verdadera justicia es el amor! Incluso los que sólo saben robar y matar pueden ser salvados con amor! ¡Y es por eso que dejo sus manos el futuro!- Fueron las últimas palabras que recordó de él._

Palabras que él estaba dispuesto a honrar costase lo que le costase. Caminó hacia ella, adolorido y con cientos de espíritus tratando de interferir en su camino. La tocó con sus manos frías.

-Hace cinco años lo decidimos, déjalo ir, no vale la pena odiar.- Dijo con gran dolor en sus palabras al evocar la imagen de Matamune, el gran demonio y sobre todo a la niña que sufría por el egoísmo.- Yo quiero paz, tú dame el amor.

Los sentimientos que en campo de batalla profesaba no era únicamente para salvarlos de una masacre, él sabía el alcance que tenía Anna, el poder que enmanaba y compartía a su vez con él.

-Regresa, por favor.- Susurró para ella y en un instante la abrazó por completo, algo que no había hecho en demasiado tiempo.

Una sutil sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño, cuando percibió que ella reaccionó ante sus brazos que ahora lo sujetaban con sutileza.

-Te amo.- Fue lo último que pudo escuchar la rubia antes de caer rendida.

Todo colapsó, los demonios desaparecieron al instante. Los pocos que quedaban aún de pie se aliviaron que la tempestad se hubiera calmado, especialmente porque Yoh no tenía más energías para levantarse en batalla.

-Alto.- Ordenó el líder antes que retomaran el ataque.- Esta vez has ganado, pero la próxima no verás lo mismo.

Acto seguido desaparecieron. De alguna otra forma, ninguno podría haber seguido en combate y viendo el ambiente mucho más calmado Manta se acercó a ellos. Sin embargo, una llamarada los rodeo con altivez, demostrando el estado furioso del nuevo visitante.

El fuego de su mirada abrasaba cualquier alma en el centro de batalla, a pesar de ello, Yoh se mantuvo firme al terrible temperamento de su hermano. Tener a la rubia entre sus brazos le daba la fuerza para soportar el arrollador poder que estaba sobre él.

-No puedes más, déjala ir.- Pronunció con crudeza Hao Asakura.

-No... – Pronunció agotado.-El tiempo, apenas comienza…

Y el espacio entre el silencio no provocó nada entre aquella hermandad, pero ambos sabían que aquel problema necesitaban aclararlo en donde todo comenzó. El cielo oscuro se vio iluminado por un cuerpo celeste atravesar con fuerza , marcando el trazo y el regreso a un lugar que sólo aparece cada 500 años.

-Ragou...- Susurró Oyamada al notar el resplandor recorrer nuevamente cada rincón en la tierra.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de Autor.**

Saludos desde mi lejano y pequeño espacio para escribir, relativamente he tardado mucho, demasiado tiempo para escribir de nueva cuenta este fic, pero les aseguró que no pienso abandonarlo sólo deseaba aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Espero no volver a repetir semejante acto, y disculpen por la tardanza, pero creo yo que he quedado totalmente satisfecha con el resultado, no sólo por ser el mejor capitulo que he escrito, sino porque en verdad he comprendido el final del manga. Aprecio e verdad la molestia que tieen de leer este fic, que ha mi parecer es el mejor que tengo, pero no les entretego más y prometo esta vez cotestar los reviews que llegen.

Una disculpa por el error que hubo, no se actualizo bien y por eso he tardado un poco más en subirlo, ademas de corregir errores del primer documento.

**A****gradecimientos: , Minamo, Ro, Annita Kyoyama, Shiraze Tao, Ludy Phorsha, Hope Li, AlessaSM, Ditchan, Mitsuki Asakura, CrEw ToRtIlla FrEak, mishita, Nana-ichigo, Deborita, Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah, miau Asakura, Katsumi Kurosawa y a sensei, LadySc -Maaya- y con mi último aliento a Seyram Asakura**

Gracias y nos veremos en otra ocasión.


End file.
